Les Ficelles du Métier II
by Roxane1
Summary: Cette fois, nos chers détectives ont affaire à un meurtre très inhabituel... Comment Kubo Masaki a-t-il pu être assassiné alors que personne n'est entré chez lui ? Et pourquoi ces étranges jeunes gens semblent-ils en savoir plus que la police ?
1. Acte I

Et voici, comme promis, la seconde et dernière partie de 'In my Line of Work' ! Elle est un peu plus longue que la précédente, donc j'imagine qu'il devrait y avoir cinq chapitres…

Cette fois-ci, les inspecteurs Kobayashi, Shiguré et Ayako se retrouvent confrontés au meurtre mystérieux d'un homme politique, retrouvé mort dans son bureau. Le problème : Pas d'arme du crime, pas de témoins et pas d'indices… Si ce n'est cette odeur étrange qui flotte sur les lieux du crime…

Reviews please !!!

**LES FICELLES DU MÉTIER II**

Le téléphone a sonné en fin de matinée, au beau milieu de la pause-café. Sachez d'abord que, de toute la journée, c'est un des pires moments pour recevoir un appel parce que c'est l'heure à laquelle l'estomac commence à réclamer un peu d'attention et ce qui nous préoccupe le plus, c'est comment le remplir quand midi sonnera. Un coup de téléphone avant le déjeuner signifie qu'il va falloir sauter dans une voiture et filer quelque part sans savoir quand on aura la chance d'aller se restaurer. Parfois, ça ne dure que quelques minutes, ce qui est somme toute acceptable. Mais s'il s'agit d'un meurtre, vous êtes quitte pour passer des heures à hanter les lieux du crime jusqu'à ce que vous ayez assez faim pour bouffer le corps qu'on voulait vous montrer.

… D'accord, peut-être pas si faim que ça.

Bref. Shiguré et moi avons été appelés pour aller examiner un macchabée au moment même où nous discutions de nos projets pour le déjeuner avec Ayako, un peu après dix heures. Départ immédiat, donc, direction la banlieue chic de Tokyo, dans l'un des immeubles les plus classes, neuvième étage. Bien sûr, avec cette saloperie de circulation nous n'y étions pas avant onze heure moins le quart. Shiguré a oublié le numéro de l'appartement, mais avec le troupeau d'uniformes amassés au bout du couloir, ça n'a pas été difficile de trouver la bonne porte.

- Pitié, faites que ce ne soit pas trop long… a marmonné Shiguré tandis que nous brandissions nos badges en entrant dans la pièce. J'ai rendez-vous avec Izuru à 11h 30…

On nous a conduit dans un bureau. Apparemment, le macchabée était toujours dans son fauteuil. Je ne pouvais voir que son profile, mais même d'ici, je savais que ça risquait de me couper l'appétit. Il y avait une drôle d'odeur dans la pièce.

- Tu es sûr que tu auras envie de déjeuner, après ça ? J'ai demandé.

Shiguré s'est avancé et a retourné le fauteuil vers nous. Ce n'était pas vraiment joli à voir. Pas que le type lui-même soit terriblement laid, mais ses yeux braqués sur nous et qui paraissaient prêts à bondir hors de son visage ridiculement contorsionné étaient plutôt effrayants. Sa tête était penché sur son épaule. Il portait un costume gris foncé dont la veste était accrochée sur le dos du fauteuil. La quarantaine bien sonnée, des cheveux bruns grisonnants. Il y avait un revolver sur le sol, presque à portée de main. Il me semblait vaguement familier, mais je n'arrivais pas à la resituer.

J'ai appelé un des gars du labo pour qu'il nous expose la situation.

- Kubo Masaki. Cinquante trois ans et figure politique notoire d'extrême droite. On a beaucoup entendu parler de lui récemment. Il a fait tout un tas de discours très engagés.

Voilà pourquoi il me disait quelque chose.

- C'est sa femme qui l'a trouvé. Elle est entrée dans son bureau ce matin et voilà précisément ce qu'elle a vu.

- Il y a un revolver mais je ne vois aucun impact, a remarqué Shiguré. De quoi est-il mort ?

Il regardait le corps avec un intérêt morbide. Dans le métier, on est habitués aux cadavres, mais celui-ci ne ressemblait à aucun de ceux que j'avais vus.

- En fait, on cherche encore, a répondu l'officier. Ce n'est pas une attaque, apparemment. À première vu, j'aurais dit du poison, mais jusqu'ici les tests n'ont rien donné. Peut-être que l'autopsie nous éclairera un peu plus. En tous cas, si c'est bien du poison, il doit être très rare, parce que je vous assure que je n'ai jamais vu ces symptômes avant.

J'ai échangé un regard avec Shiguré. Ça n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle.

- Et si ce n'était pas du poison ? A demandé Shiguré.

- Alors je ne sais pas. À regarder sa tête, on dirait presque qu'il est mort de _peur_. Mais dans cette ville, je ne vois rien d'aussi effrayant que ça.

- Vous seriez surpris, ai-je répondu un peu sèchement.

Voilà une journée qui commençait en beauté. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'une mort dont les causes sont inconnues. L'officier a dû voir les têtes qu'on tirait.

- Si j'étais vous je ne m'alarmerais pas comme ça, a-t-il dit. Il vaut mieux attendre les résultats de l'autopsie avant de conclure quoi que ce soit. Et puis, ça fait juste un an que je travaille ici, j'ai peut-être laissé passer quelque chose…

J'ai poussé un gros soupir. Pour couronner le tout j'avais le droit au bleu de service.

- Écoute, petit, demande leur d'en finir avec l'autopsie et reviens nous voir, ok ? Non ! Pas tout de suite ! j'ai grogné alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner en direction du corps. Quand nous aurons fini. En attendant inspectez tous l'appartement et tenez-nous au courant.

Shiguré a secoué la tête d'un air réprobateur alors que le pauvre type quittait la salle.

- Tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa, Kobayashi.

J'ai haussé les épaules. Je crois bien que Shiguré a encore levé les yeux au ciel, mais il n'a rien dit. Il sait que je suis toujours comme ça, quand on me branche sur une sale affaire. Alors a commencé la routine. Parler aux voisins, vérifier les caméras de surveillance, rechercher d'éventuelles empreintes… je suis sûr que vous avez vu assez de séries policières pour vous faire une idée.

La seule différence avec la télévision c'est que les acteurs finissent généralement par découvrir quelque chose. Pas nous. Après plus d'une heure à tourner en rond (Shiguré a finalement appelé Izuru pour lui dire qu'il serait en retard) nous étions de retour dans le bureau avec Mr. Cadavre.

- Pas de signe d'effraction, les voisins n'ont rien vu, rien n'a été déplacé, a grommelé Shiguré qui devient toujours nerveux quand il attend de voir Izuru. Personne n'a rien remarqué de suspect. T'es sûr que ce type n'est pas tout simplement mort d'une attaque dans son bon vieux fauteuil ?

- Le type du labo a dit qu'ils y avaient pensé.

Je n'étais pas de meilleure humeur. Je _déteste_ les affaires qui stagnent. Et j'avais faim.

- Ce n'est certainement pas une mort naturelle.

Shiguré a soupiré.

- Bon, et le flingue ? On dirai que Masaki l'avait à la main et qu'il l'a laissé tombé, non ?

- Ou bien on l'a placé ici pour nous faire croire qu'il l'avait laissé tomber, ai-je répondu en m'agenouillant à côté de l'arme pour mieux la regarder.

J'ai éternué. Cette odeur bizarre commençait sérieusement à irriter mes narines. Le revolver était tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. Je l'ai ramassé avec un pan de ma veste pour ne pas y déposer mes empreintes, puis j'ai ouvert le chargeur. Il était plein.

- Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a menacé avec et l'a forcé à avaler du poison ?

- Mais pourquoi laisser l'arme ici, une fois Masaki mort ? a demandé Shiguré. Ce serait plutôt bizarre. D'habitude, les criminels abandonnent leur revolver quand ils veulent faire croire au suicide, mais vu que Masaki est intact, cette hypothèse ne tient pas debout.

- Un point pour toi. Passe moi une pochette.

Il me l'a passée et j'ai mis le flingue dedans. Quand j'ai relevé la tête, Shiguré avait un drôle d'air. Il a levé le nez en l'air et a reniflé quelques secondes.

- Tu sens cette odeur ? Il m'a demandé.

J'ai reniflé aussi, puis éternué encore. Un parfum sucré…

- Ouais, je crois que je fais une allergie. On dirait du parfum… Ça te dit quelque chose ?

- Hum… Tout ce que je eux te dire c'est que c'est un parfum de fleur.

J'ai hoché la tête.

- Après tout, tu en sais sûrement plus que moi sur ce point.

Shiguré a haussé un sourcil.

- Tu insinues quelque chose, Kobayashi ?

J'ai fait quelques pas dans la pièce, cherchant la source de cette odeur.

- Rien du tout.

- Allez, a dit Shiguré, tu penses que c'est normal qu'un homo s'y connaisse en parfums de femmes, c'est ça ?

J'ai essayé de rouler des yeux. Je n'ai vraiment rien contre les homos - après tout, ça fait des années que je bosse avec Shiguré - mais je crois que je n'ai jamais réussi à me débarrasser entièrement de ce genre de préjugés.

- Laisse tomber, okay ?

Il a laissé tomber, mais j'étais sûr qu'à la première occasion, il allait tout raconter à Ayako et qu'ils allaient se foutrent de moi pendant des semaines. Pendant ce temps, j'avais fini par trouver l'endroit où l'odeur devait être la plus forte. Sur les vêtements du mort. J'ai essayé de ne pas trop y penser quand j'ai retiré sa veste au cadavre pour la sentir. Quand j'y suis finalement arrivé, l'officier du labo était de retour. J'ai agité la main en direction du corps.

- Il est entièrement à vous. On en a terminé.

L'officier s'est approché avec un suaire et, à mon grand soulagement, a recouvert le visage du macchabée. Je lui ai tendu la pochette qui contenait le revolver.

- Compris. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de ça ? Il m'a demandé en regardant la veste.

- Sentez la.

Je lui ai passé et il l'a placée sous nez.

- Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Il a fermé les yeux et inspiré encore une fois.

- C'est une fragrance florale. Pas du parfum. Les parfums sont distillés dans un paquet de produits chimiques et finissent par puer la pisse de chat. Ça, c'est naturel.

- Cette odeur est répandue partout dans la pièce et particulièrement sur le corps. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que ça peut être ?

L'officier a secoué la tête.

- Pas la moindre.

Shiguré a haussé les épaules.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je t'ai dit tout ce que je pouvais.

J'ai soupiré. Génial. J'ai toujours exécré les puzzles. Je me suis massé les tempes en essayant d'occulter la pensée du déjeuner.

- C'est sa femme qui a trouvé le corps, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai demandé au type du labo.

- Oui. Si vous voulez lui parler, elle est en haut, chez une voisine.

J'ai fourré la veste dans un deuxième plastique et je l'ai filé à l'officier.

- Faites nous analyser ça et trouvez moi la provenance de cette odeur le plus vite possible. Shiguré, je passe un coup de fil à Ayako et on monte voir. Peut-être qu'on pourra apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant.

------------------------------

J'ai appelé Ayako pour lui demander ( ne vous avisez jamais de lui ordonner quoi que ce soit si vous voulez garder votre ego intact ) si elle voulait bien faire quelques recherches pour établir un profile complet de Masaki. Elle adore fouiller dans les archives. Tout le contraire de moi, qui préfère toujours être sur le terrain (j'imagine que je suis un homme d'action dans l'âme). Puis Shiguré et moi avons décollé.

Les appartements à l'étage du dessus ressemblaient en tous points à ceux du neuvième. Par contre tout était beaucoup plus calme sans brigade de police fouinant un peu partout en quête d'indices. Il n'y avait qu'un officier qui gardait un œil sur Mme Masaki, laquelle était assise sur le sofa, à côté de sa voisine. Elle portait toujours sa chemise de nuit et sa robe de chambre et ses mains tremblaient.

- Masaki-san ?

Elle nous a regardé et a battu des paupières comme une chouette inquiète. Nous lui avons montré nos badges.

- Je suis l'agent Kobayashi et voici mon partenaire, l'agent Shiguré. Nous voudrions simplement vous poser quelques questions.

Elle m'a jeté ce regard que me réserve normalement les toxicomanes quand ils sont ramassés au petit matin après s'être shootés toute la nuit. J'ai toussoté et fait signe à Shiguré de s'approcher. Il est vraiment gentil, alors je me suis dit que Mme Masaki se sentirait plus à l'aise avec lui. Dommage qu'Ayako n'ait pas été là, je sais que Shiguré n'aime pas trop s'occuper des victimes trop secouées, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir.

Il a pris une chaise et s'est assis devant les deux femmes. La voisine, une jeune femme qui gardait un bras autour des épaules de son amie, s'est un peu détendue en le voyant sourire.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui est arrivé, Madame. Nous ferons de notre mieux pour trouver celui qui a fait ça à votre mari, mais nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide pour ça.

Mme Masaki l'a fixé pendant un instant, puis elle a baissé les yeux sur ses mains, posées sur ses genoux.

- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, a-t-elle murmuré, comme si elle criait. Je suis entrée dans la pièce et il… Il…

Un violent frisson a agité ses épaules. Sa voisine a cherché à la reprendre dans ses bras, mais Mme Masaki a secoué la tête.

- Avez-vous vu ou entendu quelque chose de suspect la nuit dernière, madame ? A demandé Shiguré.

Elle a encore secoué la tête.

- Je lui ai fait à dîner, hier - du poisson à la vapeur, son plat préféré. Je le lui ai amené dans son bureau. Il était assis à travailler mais au moment où j'ai ouvert la porte, il s'est retourné et il a pointé son revolver sur moi…

- Son revolver ? L'ai-je coupée aussitôt.

Mme Masaki a sursauté et Shiguré m'a jeté un regard noir. Je suis plutôt bon quand il s'agit d'interroger des suspects, parce que je n'ai pas besoin de mettre des gants et ça s'accorde mieux avec mon caractère. Malheureusement on ne peut pas utiliser la même tactique avec les victimes. Shiguré a détourné la tête. Je pouvais dire à la position de ses épaules que je ferais mieux de la fermer jusqu'à la fin de l'entretien si je ne voulais pas être décapité.

- Vous disiez, son revolver, Masaki-san ? A repris Shiguré.

- Oui. Il l'a acheté il y a trois jours.

- Il y avait une raison particulière à cela ?

Les yeux de Mme Masaki se sont faits distants.

- Eh bien, ces derniers jours, Kubo-san était très à cran. Il ne voulait plus sortir et il ne cessait de répéter que quelqu'un "cherchait à l'avoir"… J'ai essayé de le convaincre que c'était ridicule - Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le menace et rien ne s'est jamais passé - mais il ne voulait pas m'écouter. Il a commandé une arme. Il a même changé les codes de l'alarme et il a fait venir les serruriers pour qu'ils posent de nouveaux verrous. J'ai eu du mal à m'adapter à ce système compliqué… Alors j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter. Mais jamais je n'ai pensé que… Que quelqu'un viendrait pour…

Elle a ravalé un sanglot puis s'est redressée.

- Vers la fin, Kubo-san est devenu complètement paranoïaque. Il s'enfermait dans son bureau pendant des heures avec son arme. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que quelqu'un aller venir, qu'il allait être assassiné.

- Et il savait qui ? A demandé Shiguré.

Elle a secoué la tête.

- Je ne sais pas. Il disait "quelqu'un" mais il n'a jamais donné de nom. Je… je croyais qu'il devenait fou.

- Vous avez dit que ces derniers jours il était particulièrement à cran, je lui ai dit. Est-ce que quelque chose pourrait le justifier ? Un changement subit ?

- Non, je ne vois pas. À part ce jour là, il est rentré d'un congrès et il s'est précipité dans l'appartement. Il était pâle et il tremblait. J'ai pensé qu'il était malade, mais il m'a hurlé de le laisser tranquille et il s'est enfermé dans son bureau. J'ai appelé Sérika, son assistante personnelle qui est aussi une de mes amies, mais elle m'a dit que Kubo-san allait très bien lorsqu'il avait quitté la réunion.

Donc, quelque soit la chose qui avait terrorisé Masaki, elle était arrivé sur le chemin du retour. Nos chances de retrouver des témoins ou n'importe quel indice après tout ce temps étaient très minces. J'ai échangé un regard avec Shiguré.

- Donc la semaine avant la mort de votre mari, vous n'avez pas quitté cet immeuble ?

- C'est ça. Kubo-san ne sortait presque jamais de son bureau et je ne descendais que pour aller à la lingerie et dans les couloirs.

- Avez-vous reçu des visiteurs?

- Non.

- Pas même un facteur ou un livreur ?

- Toutes les petites livraisons sont montées aux étages par le treuil, a expliqué la voisine qui n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche. Pour le courrier ou la nourriture, il faut descendre les chercher au rez-de-chaussée.

Shiguré a hoché la tête puis s'est retourné vers Mme Masaki.

- Donc personne n'est entré dans votre appartement. Vous n'avez pas remarqué quelque chose de bizarre dans le quartier ? Ou bien un étranger dans l'immeuble ?

Mme Masaki a fait non de la tête. Shiguré a regardé la voisine qui a eu l'air un peu décontenancée.

- Euh… Non, je n'ai rien vu d'inhabituel non plus.

J'ai soupiré sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Nous avions déjà demandé aux autres locataires et aux agents de sécurité s'ils avaient vu d'éventuels rôdeurs et personne n'avait pu nous renseigner.

- Pour en revenir à la nuit dernière, pouvez-vous nous dire précisément ce qui s'est passé?

Mme Masaki a fermé les yeux.

- Je lui ai préparé à manger et je le lui ai amené. Kubo-san m'a effrayé en braquant son pistolet sur moi quand j'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai renversé sa soupe. J'ai nettoyé et il est resté immobile à me regarder, son arme toujours en main. Il n'a pas touché à son dîner et il m'a finalement demandé d'enlever le plateau. Je l'ai laissé seul et il a refermé la porte derrière moi. Je me suis mise au lit.

- Quelle heure était-il ?

- Je me suis endormie vers onze heure, un peu plus tard que d'habitude. Kubo-san était toujours dans son bureau. Il n'est pas venu se coucher, mais ça ne m'a pas étonnée. Il travaille souvent très tard.

- Et vous n'avez vraiment rien entendu pendant la nuit ? A demandé Shiguré.

- Non. J'ai attrapé froid et mes médicaments m'assomment. Je dors tellement profondément que je me suis réveillée très tard plusieurs fois cette semaine.

- À quelle heure vous levez-vous, le matin ?

- Normalement vers sept heure, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je dormais si bien que je ne me suis pas levée avant neuf heure au moins.

- Et il n'y avait rien de bizarre quand vous vous êtes réveillée ? j'ai dit.

- La porte du bureau était fermée et verrouillée. Après la scène de la veille, j'ai pensé qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé du tout alors je n'ai pas frappé. Je me suis préparé et j'ai fait son petit déjeuner. À dix heure moins le quart il n'était toujours pas sorti et il ne répondait pas quand je frappais à sa porte. Alors j'ai été chercher le double de sa clef pour ouvrir et là… J'ai vu… j'ai vu…

- Ça va aller, a gentiment assuré Shiguré comme elle s'apprêtait à s'écrouler à nouveau.

Si ce corps m'avait effrayé, moi qui ait l'habitude des macchabées, j'imagine ce que cette femme a dû ressentir à cet instant.

- Nous retrouverons le meurtrier, madame, a dit Shiguré. Nous le retrouverons.

J'ai haussé un sourcil alors que Mme Masaki se remettait à pleurer sur l'épaule de sa voisine. Nous essayons toujours de faire de notre mieux pour satisfaire les proches éplorés dans ces cas là, mais, honnêtement, nos efforts ne sont pas forcément récompensés et beaucoup d'affaires ne finissent pas dans la section 'classées'. Et je peux vous dire que Shiguré était à peu près aussi confiant que moi sur ce coup, c'est à dire pas beaucoup.

--------------------------

- Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ça du tout…

Shiguré continuait à marmonner alors que nous avions enfin quitté les lieux du crime et qu'il s'était installé avec son cher okonomiyaki pour le déjeuner.

- Ne fais pas cette tête là, Maé…

Izuru, qui était assis sur le banc à la droite de Shiguré qui se débattait toujours avec son repas s'est penché sur pour poser la tête sur son épaule.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez éviter de faire ça en public, vous deux ? Leur ai-je lancé, exaspéré, en essayant de ne pas regarder. Bien sûr, ils m'ont ignoré, comme d'habitude. Je me demande pourquoi je prends la peine de leur faire des remarques.

Je n'oublierai jamais cette après midi là, quand j'ai appris que Shiguré était gay. On travaillait ensemble depuis quatre ou cinq mois à l'époque et on avait pris l'habitude l'un de l'autre. J'aimais bien Shiguré, alors quand il m'a demandé de déjeuner avec lui et son ami, qui revenait justement de voyage, j'ai accepté de bon cœur. On est allé dans un snack quelque part - eh oui, on est jamais que flics - et on s'est assis en attendant son copain, Izuru. Il est finalement arrivé, un type séduisant et bien habillé, un peu plus vieux que Shiguré qui portait un appareil photo professionnel. Je me rappelle m'être retourné quand Shiguré a agité la main puis s'est levé. J'ai été surpris de le voir quitter la table pour aller à sa rencontre. Bon, je me suis dit, c'est qu'ils sont bons amis. Puis Shiguré l'a pris dans ses bras. D'accord, se sont des amis intimes. Et puis, là, au milieu du restaurant, Shiguré a pris l'appareil des mains d'Izuru, a passé ses bras autour de son cou et l'a embrassé. Sur la bouche.

Ayako s'est bien foutue de moi quand je lui ai raconté. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait su dès la première seconde, quand Shiguré avait passé la porte avec son ordre de transfert, que mon nouveau partenaire conduisait de ce côté là de la route. Eh bien, merci de m'avoir prévenu !

Enfin, ça m'a pris un peu de temps (d'accord, peut-être plus qu'un peu) pour me sentir parfaitement à l'aise quand je pensais que mon collègue vivait avec son petit ami depuis plusieurs années, mais aujourd'hui, si j'entends un officier faire un commentaire désagréable sur le sujet, je suis le premier à lui dire de la fermer. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas gêné quand Shiguré et Izuru se font des câlins dans un lieu public.

Heureusement, quand Izuru a estimé qu'il avait remonté le moral de Shiguré, il est redevenu sérieux.

- Alors, tu as une idée de ce qui aurait pu se passer, Kobayashi ?

J'ai jeté les restes de mon déjeuner dans la poubelle à côté de moi avant de me rasseoir. Nous étions dans un parc, en face d'une immense école, et ça faisait du bien même si on se les gelait sérieusement. Au moins il ne neigeait pas.

- Rien de bien concluant, ai-je répondu.

Normalement, ce genre d'affaires comportent des détails confidentiels qu'on ne doit pas dévoiler aux civils, mais on peut faire confiance à Izuru, il nous a même fait quelques photos pour le labo, le jour où le type qui s'en charge d'habitude était malade. Et puis c'est parfois utile d'avoir un point de vue extérieur.

- Apparemment, Masaki savait qu'il était en danger de mort et il avait assez la trouille pour s'acheter un flingue pour se protéger. Pas la moindre trace de lutte ou d'effraction chez lui, ce qui veut dire que celui qui a réglé son compte à Masaki est un as ou bien qu'il a très soigneusement effacé tous les signes de son passage. Il y a une odeur de fleur qui empeste dans tout l'appart' et personne ne sait ce que c'est. S'il te vient une idée géniale sur ce point, n'hésite pas à m'en faire part.

- Ça pourrait être une femme? a demandé Shiguré. Il y a ce parfum bizarre partout sur les vêtements et puis l'empoisonnement, c'est une technique féminine.

- Une maîtresse jalouse ?

Izuru a haussé les épaules.

- On ne sait jamais. Mais ça me paraît un peu étrange que Masaki ait été aussi effrayé par une femme, surtout s'il s'agissait d'une ancienne amante. Enfin, personnellement, je ne me sens pas particulièrement bouleversé par la mort de Kubo Masaki. J'ai couvert une de ses campagnes, parce qu'ils avaient besoin de photos. Les trucs que je l'ai entendu dire ne laisse pas planer le doute…

- Ce qui veut dire ? A interrogé Shiguré.

- En gros c'est un connard nationaliste et isolationniste.

- Ah oui ? Ai-je fait, intéressé. Alors qu'est-ce qui le différencie des autres groupes d'extrême droite ?

- Eh bien contrairement à ceux qui arpentent les rues dans des rolls noires en hurlant des slogans ridicules à travers leurs mégaphones, Masaki a un plan précis et un cerveau dont il se sert. Correction : avait.

- Ah… a fait Shiguré. Comment était ta séance, aujourd'hui ?

- Super ! Je te montrerai les clichés quand j'aurais fini de développer.

Izuru, comme vous avez dû le deviner, est un photographe professionnel. Je ne m'y connaît pas trop, mais il fait de très beaux clichés noirs et blancs. Je crois qu'il a fait quelques bouquins avec et qu'il en a tiré un profit honnête. Je les ai vu quand je suis allé chez Shiguré et lui, ils ont tout une étagère recouverte d'albums. J'ai feuilleté la plupart d'entre eux, mais il y en a certains que Shiguré n'a pas voulu que je regarde. Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi, il a eu un air béat qui m'a fait comprendre qu'au fond, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de les voir…

J'allais appeler Ayako sur mon portable pour lui demandé si elle avait fait des progrès avec le profile de Masaki quand Shiguré a soudainement montré les portes de l'école du doigt.

- Hé, ce serait pas Shiro ?

J'ai tourné les yeux dans la direction qu'il indiquait. Shiguré avait raison. Le petit gamin maigrichon qui attendait devant la porte était bien Kamui Shiro. Izuru a regardé son fiancé.

- Shiro ? Le garçon dont tu m'as parlé ? Celui qui était mignon et qui accompagnait une victime de viol ?

- Ouaip, a confirmé Shiguré. Laquelle victime nous avons failli inculper pour meurtre mais que nous avons dû laisser partir.

- Enfin qu'on a dû laisser se faire emmener, plutôt, ai-je grogné.

Ça, c'était une affaire que je n'étais pas près d'oublier, et pas seulement parce que ça ne faisait pas une semaine qu'on avait bouclé le dossier. Shiro et une femme appelée Karen Kasumi avaient débarqué au poste le matin de Noël en traînant derrière eux un de leurs amis, Subaru Suméragi, parce qu'il pensaient qu'il avait été agressé. Pour simplifier les choses, un macchabée est venu se mêler de tout ça et a changé notre enquête sur une agression en investigation sur un meurtre. Mais Suméragi n'était même pas l'assassin. Il a fallu qu'un troisième type s'embarque là dedans, lui et sa relation tordue avec notre suspect, un troisième type que je n'appréciais pas du tout. Le genre de mec que j'aurais adoré pouvoir mettre à l'ombre.

- Ah, a dit Izuru avec un air entendu (apparemment, Shiguré lui avait raconté toute l'histoire). Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Hum ?

Je me suis retourné vers Shiro. Il n'était pas seul. Un autre garçon, plus grand avec des cheveux sombres bizarrement coiffés, était à côté de lui. Vu la façon dont Shiro se tenait, comme s'il était prêt à s'enfuir à toutes jambes, je pense qu'il n'était pas très content de le voir.

- Oh oh… Le caïd du lycée ?

- On dirait.

Les yeux de Shiguré se sont amincis quand le grand garçon a plaqué Shiro contre un mur et s'est penché sur lui d'un air menaçant. Il a sorti son badge de sa poche.

- Viens, Kobayashi.

Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Shiguré s'est dirigé vers eux, Izuru sur ses talons. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et je les ai suivis. Comme je l'ai dit, Shiguré est vraiment un mec sympa, mais quand même…

Apparemment, on est arrivés juste à temps. Le garçon aux cheveux pointus avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Shiro et commençait à serrer très fort. Le gamin avait l'air d'une demoiselle en détresse. D'accord, ça n'est pas très flatteur pour son ego de mâle, mais c'est vraiment à ça qu'il ressemblait. Shiguré a hâté le pas et il a tapoté l'épaule de l'autre garçon.

- Hé, Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Il a demandé.

Le Caïd s'est retourné et lui a jeté un regard désintéressé. Il était vraiment grand pour son âge, puisqu'il pouvait regarder Shiguré dans les yeux. Il a eu ce sourire typique des jeunes conducteurs qui se font coincer par des flics pour excès de vitesse. Ils pensent qu'ils sont plus malins que nous, mais ils perdent généralement leur air goguenard quand on leur colle une contredanse.

- Police.

Shiguré a montré son badge en essayant de regardé le garçon de haut. Il ne me plaisait vraiment pas. En fait, il me rappelait bizarrement ce tueur en série que j'avais mis en taule il y a deux ou trois ans.

- Tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis, n'est-ce pas ?

Le Caïd n'a pas bougé. Derrière lui, Shiro avait l'air au bord de la syncope, tellement il était pâle. Izuru a regardé l'un, puis l'autre, puis finalement il s'est avancé pour se placer entre Shiro et son 'agresseur'. J'ai sorti mon badge à mon tour, en m'assurant bien que mon flingue ne passerait pas inaperçu.

- Allez, petit, j'ai dit, va-t'en et on ne t'inculpe pas pour tentative d'agression.

Le Caïd m'a regardé avec des yeux vides. Plutôt effrayants, les yeux. Et puis il s'est mis à rigoler. Il s'est tourné vers Shiro :

- Eh bien on dirait qu'il va falloir remettre notre petite 'conversation' à plus tard… a-t-il dit avec un horrible sourire.

Shiro l'a regardé avec méfiance comme il se retournait pour partir, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

- À bientôt, Kamui.

Shiguré et moi avons bien vérifié qu'il disparaissait au coin de la rue avant de nous tourner vers le gamin rudement éprouvé.

- Tout va bien, Shiro-kun ? A demandé Shiguré.

Shiro, qui regardait toujours le mur derrière lequel l'autre type avait disparu, a sursauté quand on lui a adressé la parole.

- Euh… Oui, ça va, a-t-il bafouillé.

Izuru s'est mis à rire.

- Je vois ce que tu voulais dire par 'mignon', Maéda.

Shiro a viré écarlate et j'ai fusillé Izuru du regard avant de me détourner. Il y avait trois personne qui couraient vers nous, trois adolescents en uniforme scolaire. Le premier était un jeune homme avec une cravate mal nouée et une casquette à l'envers. Venait ensuite une fille, très jolie avec de longs cheveux noirs. La dernière était une fille un peu plus jeune avec un carré et de très grands yeux inquiets.

- Kamui-chan ! A crié la petite en s'arrêtant net devant Shiro. Est-ce que ça va ?

Les deux autres se sont arrêtés juste derrière, la même expression anxieuse sur le visage. Shiro a hoché la tête et ils ont laissé échappé un soupir de soulagement général. Puis ils nous ont regardés.

- Qui êtes-vous ? A demandé le jeune homme un peu brusquement. Il avait l'accent du Kansaï.

Shiguré lui a montré son badge.

- Police. Nous avons vu ce qui se passait alors nous sommes venus aider Shiro-kun.

La fille aux longs cheveux a froncé les sourcils.

- Tu connais ces agents ? A-t-elle demandé à Shiro.

- Je ne suis pas un agent, a fait remarqué Izuru tout en montrant Shiguré du doigt. Je suis avec lui.

Shiro nous a regardés un long moment avec ses immenses yeux violets avant d'ouvrir enfin la bouche.

- Ce sont les détectives Kobayashi et Shiguré. C'est eux que Karen et moi avons vu quand nous avons emmené Subaru au poste de police.

- Oh ! S'est exclamé la petite fille. Enchantée, Monsieur l'Officier !

Elle était mignonne. J'ai essayé de lui rendre son sourire, mais je ne suis pas doué avec les enfants.

- Bon, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? A demandé Shiguré. Tout se passe bien ?

Shiro a cligné des yeux comme s'il se demandait si c'était vraiment à lui qu'on s'adressait.

- Ou-oui…

- Il est toujours en un seul morceau, c'est ce qui compte ! a dit l'autre garçon avec un rire nerveux.

Je connais ce genre de rire, j'en entends souvent. Dès que les gens voient des policiers ils se mettent à angoisser et se demandent ce qu'ils ont fait ou pas fait. Comme ces conducteurs qui ralentissent jusqu'à concourir avec des escargots asthmatiques quand ils voient une voiture de police.

- La ferme, Sorata, a murmuré Shiro.

La fille aux longs cheveux a poussé un soupir exaspéré et 'Sorata' a eu l'air blessé à mort. Ça m'avait tout l'air d'un amour à sens unique.

- Et Suméragi-san ? A continué Shiguré. Comment va-t-il ?

Les yeux de Shiro ont hésité entre ses amis et nous.

- Il va… bien.

Shiguré lui a fait un beau sourire.

- Ça me fait plaisir. Je n'étais pas vraiment tranquille, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air très bien quand Sakurazuka l'a emmené au…

- _Quoi ?!_

Shiguré, Izuru et moi l'avons regardé sans comprendre. Il nous fixait avec une sorte d'horreur figée, le visage transparent de blancheur, les yeux prêts à bondir hors de leurs orbites. Les trois autres n'avaient pas l'air mieux.

- _Qui_ a emmené Subaru ? a sifflé Shiro.

Ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit sur la demoiselle en détresse. Shiguré m'a lancé un regard étonné.

- Seïshiro Sakurazuka est venu au poste pour chercher Suméragi-san. Vous savez, ce type un peu froid avec des yeux bizarres… la voix de Shiguré s'est éteinte quand il a regardé les dernières traces de couleurs disparaître des joues déjà translucides de Shiro. Hum, il ne vous a pas prévenus ?

Le garçon appelé Sorata n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

- Et vous avez _laissé_ Subaru partir avec lui ? Il a demandé, incrédule.

J'ai haussé un sourcil. Là, les choses commençaient à devenir intéressantes. On dirait que les amis de Shiro savaient quelque chose, eux aussi.

- Nous n'aurions pas dû ? Ai-je contré en essayant de ne pas penser que je m'étais dit exactement la même chose en regardant Sakurazuka s'éloigner avec Suméragi, sa main posée sur son cou contusionné. Visiblement Suméragi-san connaissait cet homme et il n'a pas fait de difficultés pour le suivre. Et puis, c'est bien vous, Shiro-kun, qui nous avez conseillé de chercher Sakurazuka pour lui parler, non ?

Ça a été au tour de Shiro d'être le point de convergence des regards.

- Tu as fait _quoi_, Kamui ? A fait Sorata, ébahi.

- Mais… A dit la petite aux grands yeux angoissés, Est-ce que le Sakurazukamori…

Sans préambule, la fille aux longs cheveux a fait volte-face.

- Yuzuriha-san, a-t-elle dit d'une voix basse, mais menaçante.

Sakurazukamori ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? J'ai rangé ce mot dans un coin de ma tête avec la ferme intention de l'examiner plus tard.

- C'est quoi un Sakurazukamori ? A demandé Shiguré.

Aucun des gamins ne lui a répondu. En fait, ils commençaient à avoir l'air sacrément nerveux. Puis la jolie fille a pris 'Yuzuriha' par le bras et a tapoté l'épaule de 'Sorata'.

- Excusez-nous, messieurs, elle a dit calmement, il va nous falloir repartir en cours.

'Sorata' l'a regardé bizarrement puis il a hoché la tête.

- Oui, oui, on va être en retard, n'est-ce pas, Kamui ?

Il a eu un rire tendu puis il a agrippé Shiro et l'a traîné derrière lui. Le gamin continuait à nous envoyer ce regard assassin, tellement glacial que j'en ai encore des frissons.

- Allez, Kamui…

'Yuzuriha' nous a fait un signe de la main.

- Au revoir, Messieurs les Officiers !

Shiguré et Izuru ont répondu en agitant la main à leur tour. J'ai essayé aussi mais ce n'était pas très concluant. Nous les avons suivis du regard pendant qu'ils disparaissaient le plus rapidement possible derrière les portes du lycée. Izuru a regardé sa montre d'u air perplexe.

- C'est bizarre, je croyais que la pause durait encore au moins une demi-heure.

- Peut-être qu'ils ont changé les horaires depuis que tu n'es plus à l'école, a remarqué Shiguré.

Izuru a froncé les sourcils en regardant les lourdes portes.

- Est-ce que c'est moi ou bien ils avaient l'air plutôt effrayés ?

- De quoi ? Que Suméragi soit parti avec Sakurazuka ?

- Non, ce machin, " Sakurazukamori"…

Shiguré et moi nous sommes regardés. Puis Shiguré a fait un grand sourire et il embrassé Izuru.

- Tu es tellement intelligent, parfois, j'ai envie de…

J'ai poussé un ostensible grognement et Izuru s'est mis a rire.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez vous _abstenir_ ?

---------------------------------

Ayako, avec son efficacité habituelle, nous attendait avec une pile de dossiers d'une taille appréciable quand Shiguré et moi sommes revenu après avoir déposé Izuru à la gare.

- Eh bien vous y avez mis le temps, elle a dit sans même relever les yeux de son bureau.

- Désolé, j'ai dit en posant un bentô sur son bureau. On a rencontré quelqu'un.

- Ah ? (Elle a jeté un œil au bentô puis elle s'est remise à lire) Qui ça ?

Je l'ai regardée.

- Shiro Kamui.

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Comme un charme, si tu ne comptes pas ses altercations avec le caïd de son lycée, a dit Shiguré en prenant une chaise. Mais on a quand même découvert quelque chose. Apparemment, Suméragi a dit à Shiro qu'on l'avait laissé partir parce qu'on n'avait pas assez de preuves. Il n'a rien dit sur Sakurazuka.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que Shiro ne savait pas que Sakurazuka était venu avant qu'on le lui dise.

Ayako a levé les sourcils et repoussé ses dossiers.

- On dirait que Suméragi ne veut pas ébruiter sa relation avec cet homme.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, ai-je grogné en délogeant une deuxième chaise pour m'asseoir. Shiro avait l'air prêt à nous égorger quand on le lui a dit. Et pas que ça. Shiro étaient avec quelques amis et ils avaient l'air de connaître Sakurazuka aussi. En tout cas, ils en savaient assez pour que l'idée de voir Suméragi partir avec lui ne leur plaise pas du tout.

Ayako a froncé les sourcils et s'est mise à tapoter le bord de sa lèvre avec son crayon.

- Pourquoi, à ton avis ?

- Tu as vraiment besoin de poser la question ? Tu l'as vu, non ? A répondu Shiguré. Ce type donne tout son sens à l'expression "la beauté du diable". Et ne me dis pas que tu penses que Sakurazuka n'a rien à voir avec le meurtre de Tanaka.

- On a déjà parlé de tout ça, Shiguré, ai-je remarqué. Nous n'avons pas de preuves suffisantes. Depuis le temps que tu travailles avec ces avocats, ces procureurs et que tu assistes à des procès, tu devrais savoir que pour inculper quelqu'un de meurtre, il te faut des preuves qui écrasent littéralement le 'doute valable' du jury. Même si Sakurazuka avait le pire défenseur de la ville - ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne risque pas d'arriver - nos pauvres indices ne convaincraient personne.

- Eh bien _moi_, je crois que tu te trouves une excuse pour ne pas arrêter ce type, parce qu'il te fout les jetons.

Ayako a levé les yeux au ciel.

- Votre conversation est passionnante, messieurs, mais est-ce que vous n'oublieriez pas que Kubo Masaki est en ce moment même au labo en train de se faire découper par les légistes et que vous êtes supposés trouver pourquoi ?

Shiguré a grimacé.

- Merci pour la brillante description.

- D'accord, d'accord… (je me suis assis correctement sur ma chaise en essayant de sortir Subaru Suméragi et son petit copain obsédé de ma tête) Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, Ayako ?

Elle a ramassé le dossier qu'elle était en train de regarder.

- Comme l'a dit Mme Masaki, son mari a reçu plusieurs menaces de mort, mais trois seulement ont été enregistrées. Deux provenaient de groupes extrémistes mais apparemment elles n'ont pas été prises très au sérieux et les responsables ont été retrouvés et inculpés. La troisième était plus importante et la police a dû protéger les Masaki pendant un moment en attendant que l'affaire soit réglée. Ce qui n'a pas tardé. Aucune autre menace n'a été rapportée à la police depuis. Masaki n'a jamais eu l'air particulièrement inquiet et il s'est même servi de cette dernière affaire pour se faire de la pub.

- On dirait qu'il n'était pas facile à effrayer, ai-je commenté. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'a fait flipper comme ça ?

- D'après ce que sa femme a dit, on dirait qu'il connaissait son assassin, a dit Shiguré. Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a dit, déjà ? Qu'il était "très à cran" et qu'il répétait que quelqu'un "cherchait à l'avoir", non ?

Ayako s'est renversée dans sa chaise.

- Si Masaki avait aussi peur de celui qui "cherchait à l'avoir", j'imagine que ce tueur devait avoir une sacrée réputation. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit de la réaction de Masaki quand il a été menacé, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait personnellement, donc faire une enquête parmi ses accointances ne nous aidera pas beaucoup. Ça voudrait dire… (elle nous a lancé un regard songeur) Que nous recherchons quelqu'un que Masaki n'a jamais rencontré. Enfin, jusqu'à hier soir.

- Un tueur à gages ? A suggéré Shiguré.

- Mais on a cherché partout dans l'immeuble et dans l'appartement, ai-je fait remarquer, et il n'y a pas la moindre trace d'effraction. Rien qui indique une quelconque violence, pas de dommages. Forcément, l'assassin a dû s'introduire chez Masaki d'une autre façon. Ou qu'il a été introduit. Puisque Masaki est mort après que sa femme s'est couchée, on peut sans doute rayer la femme de ménage, les commis, le facteur et tout ce qui s'en suit. Logiquement, ça devrait être quelqu'un qu'il connaissait assez pour le faire entrer.

- Mouais, mais si Masaki a pointé son flingue sur sa propre femme, a dit Shiguré, si il était assez parano pour manquer de tirer sur quelqu'un avec qui il vit depuis des années, il n'allait sûrement pas ouvrir sa porte au premier venu. Peut-être que le tueur est entré à son insu, mais sans laisser de traces. En crochetant la serrure, par exemple.

- Cet appartement avait le système de sécurité le mieux équipé que j'ai vu. Une vraie base navale. Et il a sûrement était renforcé encore quand Masaki a reçu cette dernière menace. La seule façon d'entrer, c'est par la porte et aucune des alarmes qui y étaient rattachées ne se sont déclenchées. Plus, le concierge et le portier n'ont vu personne dans les couloirs.

- Et les caméras de sécurité ? A demandé Ayako.

- On les a récupérées, mais il y a dix heures d'enregistrement de quatre caméras différentes à visionner, depuis le moment où Mme Masaki et allée se coucher jusqu'à son réveil. Je les regarderai pour déterminer une tranche horaire un peu plus réduite que ça. Mais pour le moment, ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est comment le tueur est entré.

- Les fenêtres ? A proposé Ayako.

- L'appartement est au neuvième étage et les fenêtres ne s'ouvrent qu'en tabatière.

- Donc la porte s'est gentiment ouverte pour laisser entrer notre assassin ? A fait Shiguré, sarcastique. Allez les gars, un peu de bon sens ! Par exemple, est-ce que personne d'autre n'a accès à l'appart', un ami ou un parent à qui Masaki aurait filé la clé ou le code de l'alarme ?

- Impossible. Masaki était un paranoïaque de première. Tu vois bien qu'il a fait changer tout son système, les alarmes, les serrures… Même si quelqu'un avait eu les clefs, elles n'étaient sûrement plus bonnes.

- Mais Mme Masaki a dit que le bureau était verrouillé quand elle s'est levée et qu'elle a dû prendre un double de la clef pour ouvrir. Le tueur avait forcément la clef s'il a pu fermer la porte derrière lui.

- Bon, donc, selon nos hypothèses, c'est un hybride, ai-je grogné. Quelque chose entre un tueur à gages et une connaissance personnelle de Masaki et on n'est pas prêts de trouver un raisonnement assez convaincant pour exclure l'un des deux.

- Ce n'est pas bête, a dit Ayako. Peut-être que c'est bien les deux à la fois. Une connaissance de Masaki pourrait avoir engagé un tueur pou l'exécuter et lui avoir fourni assez d'information pour lui permettre de s'introduire dans l'appartement.

- Ça n'explique pas comment un assassin que Masaki n'avait jamais rencontré mais dont il savait assez pour se barricader dans son bureau pendant une semaine a réussi à déjouer le nouveau système de sécurité dont seuls Masaki et sa femme connaissaient les codes et à entrer dans le bureau pour achever sa victime, on ne sait pas comment, sans même réveiller la femme qui dormait trois mètres cinquante plus loin. Sans compter le verrouillage de la porte post-mortem.

- Et si c'était la femme elle-même ?

Shiguré et moi avons regardé Ayako. Elle a haussé les épaules.

- On est tous d'accord que c'est très difficile pour un étranger d'entrer dans cet appartement et de tuer Masaki… Alors, peut-être que ce n'était pas un étranger ? On ne s'est basés que sur le témoignage de cette femme et, apparemment, ça ne nous mène nulle part.

- C'est… Possible, j'ai fait, plutôt dubitatif. Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'une meurtrière. À quoi lui servirait de trucider son mari ?

- C'est vrai qu'elle n'en a pas l'air, mais il arrive souvent que le coupable soit le dernier suspect en liste, a dit Shiguré.

- Alors il va falloir faire quelque recherches, a conclu Ayako en se redressant. Les circonstances du mariage, des informations de la famille et des amis du couple, bref, je veux un topo complet sur les Masaki le plus vite possible. Les médias sont déjà sur l'affaire et j'aimerais bien qu'on ait avancé un peu avant qu'ils viennent mettre le bordel…

--------------------------

- Kyoko-san, une suspecte ? C'est une plaisanterie !

J'ai haussé les épaules pour souligner ma neutralité. Nous étions au bureau de Masaki, en plein entretien avec Sérika Ono, son assistante. C'était une jolie femme qui dérivait sur la trentaine.

- Nous cherchons simplement à éclaircir chaque possibilité, Ono-san, a dit Shiguré.

- Eh bien c'est tout éclairci. Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà rayer Kyoko de votre liste.

Ono réorganisait ses dossiers, classant une montagne de paperasse. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de s'occuper le mieux possible alors qu'elle tentait d'accepter la mort de son patron. Ou bien elle essayait juste d'ignorer les rugissements du troupeau de journalistes déchaînés qui campaient devant l'immeuble. Il avait fallu se frayer un chemin à la force de nos bras et supporter quelques coups de micros dans la figure pour en arriver là.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire… Masaki-san, mort ? Qu'est-ce que nous allons devenir, maintenant ?

- Vous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver un autre emploi, ai-je dit, pour la réconforter.

Elle m'a lancé un regard assassin.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas ce qui m'inquiète, pour le moment. Je voulais dire, que va devenir le projet de Masaki-san, ce pour quoi il s'est battu durant toutes ces années ?

Shiguré a froncé les sourcils.

- Et pourquoi se battait-il ?

- Un meilleur avenir (Ono a posé ses dossiers, les yeux flamboyants). Vous voyez l'état des choses, dans notre pays. Les mœurs des générations d'aujourd'hui. La façon dont ces nations que nous avons si longtemps dominées nous traitent à présent. Washington ose intervenir dans notre politique économique parce qu'elle ne lui convient pas ! Nous devons retrouver notre fierté nationale.

J'ai échangé un regard inquiet avec Shiguré, les sourcils levés. Il a levé les yeux au ciel. Aucun doute, c'était un parfait discours idéaliste-extrémiste, vous savez, ce genre de truc qui a causé pas mal de problèmes il y a une cinquantaine d'années. Ça doit être la raison pour laquelle je n'aime pas la politique.

- Hum, Ono-san, pour en revenir à Kyoko Masaki… Que disiez-vous à son propos ?

Ono a sourit. Elle avait l'air plutôt gentille quand elle ne se perdait pas dans ses discours.

- Kyoko est une femme traditionnelle. Obéissante, dévoué, réservée, elle lui offrait toujours son soutien. Jamais elle n'aurait pu lui faire le moindre mal.

- Ah, ai-je soupiré.

C'était la troisième fois qu'on me faisait cette description de Mme Masaki. D'abord les voisins, puis un associé de Masaki avec lequel nous avions discuté et maintenant… Comme je le pensais, Mme Masaki n'était pas le genre de femme à assassiner son mari.

- Que s'est-il passé la dernière fois que vous avez vu Masaki ? Quelque chose vous a semblé bizarre ?

Elle a secoué la tête.

- Pas du tout. Il y avait une réunion, puis j'ai apporté son courrier à Masaki-san pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires avant de rentrer. Il l'a pris et m'a congédiée pour la journée en me disant qu'il m'attendait le lendemain matin, comme d'habitude. Tout était parfaitement normal jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au bureau, le jour suivant. Kyoko m'a appelée pour me dire que son mari ne pourrait pas venir, qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. C'était la pagaille, annuler tous ses rendez-vous… Mais je pensais qu'il serait de retour le lendemain. (elle a secoué la tête) Ce n'était pas le cas. Kyoko m'a téléphonée tous les matins les quatre jours qui ont suivi pour me prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas. Quand je lui demandais ce qui n'allait pas, elle me répondait simplement qu'il était malade.

- Est-ce que Mme Masaki était… agitée ? A demandé Shiguré.

Ono a acquiescé.

- Je connais Kyoko depuis que je travaille avec Masaki-san. Plusieurs années. Il m'arrive de la voir en dehors du travail, pour déjeuner. Ces derniers jours, elle avait l'air effrayée. Elle essayait de me le cacher, mais ça n'a pas marché. Elle insistait un peu trop pour me convaincre que tout allait bien.

Jusqu'ici, tout coïncidait parfaitement avec ce que Mme Masaki nous avait dit sur son inquiétude croissante. Je m'apprêtais à poser d'autres questions sur elle quand mon portable s'est mis à sonner. Je l'ai ouvert et je me suis éloigné poliment pour laisser Shiguré continuer l'interrogatoire.

- Allô ?

- Kobayashi ? C'est moi, a fait la voix d'Ayako à l'autre bout du fil. Le labo vient d'appeler. Ils veulent vous voir tous les deux tout de suite.

Au moins, nous avions fait des progrès.

- Entendu, on décolle dès que possible.

J'ai raccroché et je me suis retourné vers les deux autres.

- Shiguré, Ayako vient d'appeler, il faut qu'on aille au labo.

- Ok, a-t-il répondu en s'inclinant devant Ono. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Nous vous re-contacterons peut-être…

Elle nous a salué et nous sommes sortis. Dès que nous avons franchi la porte du couloir en direction de l'ascenseur, j'ai secoué la tête.

- Merde, je vois pourquoi Izuru n'a pas été traumatisé par la mort de ce type.

- Oui, il est plutôt libéral, que veux-tu ? a répondu Shiguré avec bonne humeur.

L'ascenseur est arrivé et nous sommes redescendus au rez-de-chaussée. La horde des médias était toujours là, évidemment. Il a poussé un soupir.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'hypothèse d'Ayako, maintenant ?

- Comme je l'ai dit, Mme Masaki n'est pas le type à dégommer son mari au milieu de la nuit, selon moi, et ce que nous a dit Ono renforce mes convictions. Mais ce n'est jamais qu'un à priori; nous n'avons pas assez de preuves pour l'éliminer définitivement de la liste des suspects. Elle était dans l'appartement quand Masaki s'est fait descendre, elle avait la clef du bureau et nous nous basons seulement sir ce qu'elle nous a dit. C'est peut-être vrai, mais on ne peut pas en être sûrs.

- Ouaip. En tous cas, on dirait que les légistes ont trouvé quelque chose, ce qui est loin d'être notre cas. Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais dû en rester aux patrouilles et à la circulation et je me demande ce qui m'a pris de vouloir être détective.

J'ai approuvé de tout mon cœur, particulièrement quand, souffle retenu, nous avons traversé la rue infestée de caméras. Les flash, les présentateurs et les micros qui poussent comme des bambous en Amazonie me donnent la migraine. Ils se fichent pas mal du nombre de fois où on leur dit ' pas de commentaires' ils continuent à nous tourner autour comme des mouches. Si je ne savais pas aussi bien ce que coûtait le meurtre avec préméditation, je crois que j'en aurais déjà flingué quelques uns depuis longtemps…


	2. Acte II

Voici le chapitre deux ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre et merci infiniment pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage vraiment à avancer…

**ACTE II**

Le novice qui avait été envoyé sur les lieux du crime n'était pas celui qui s'était chargé de l'autopsie, heureusement pour nous. Ritsuko s'en était occupée à sa place.

- Hey, Ritsuko ! A lancé Shiguré joyeusement. (Joyeusement oui. Dans les quartiers du labo, là où les corps sont découpés. Je n'ai jamais compris comment un type aussi gentil a pu finir flic.) À quand le mariage ?

Ritsuko l'a regardé froidement derrière ses lunettes pendant qu'elle se lavait les mains.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que vous seriez invité.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais ravir la mariée…

Ritsuko l'a ignoré et s'est tourné vers moi.

- Pourquoi m'amenez-vous toujours les cas difficiles, Kobayashi ?

- Comment ça ? ai-je protesté. Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que Tanaka était un cas difficile ?

- Je parlais de votre partenaire. Comment s'est passée cette affaire de Noël, au fait ?

J'ai haussé les épaules.

- Toujours ouverte.

- Pas d'arrestation ? Après l'autopsie que j'ai faite, je suis déçue. J'espère que vous ferez mieux cette fois-ci.

Elle a fait un geste vers un petit tas de sacs plastique. À l'intérieur, j'ai reconnu le costume que portait Masaki au moment de sa mort.

- Par où voulez-vous que je commence ? La victime ou bien ses vêtements ?

- Allons-y pour Masaki, comme ça plus besoin de revenir au cadavre.

- Bien. Nous avons tous les symptômes d'une crise de myoclone fulgurante. Le corps est rigide et constellé de microfractures des os les plus fragiles, comme les phalanges ou les côtes.

- C'est-à-dire…?

- Le myoclone est un spasme musculaire, une brève contraction d'un ou plusieurs fibres dans mes muscles. Dans la plupart des cas, il ne cause que des froissements mineurs, parfois il peut être assez violent pour paralyser ou renverser quelqu'un momentanément. Ici, tous les muscles striales se sont contractés en même temps, exerçant une énorme pression sur l'ossature.

- Muscles striales ? A répété Shiguré. Dans une langue accessible aux Terriens, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

- Les muscles squelettiques. Ceux qui vous permettent de marcher, courir et de vous amuser avec votre petit ami. Dites-moi quand je dois arrêter mon cours de physiologie.

- Ça suffit, tous les deux, j'ai dit en regardant Shiguré rougir légèrement. (Ritsuko est la seule personne qui a jamais réussi à le faire rougir. ) Vous pouvez continuer.

- La rigidité anormale du corps ne nous permet pas d'établir précisément l'heure du décès, mais, à en juger par d'autres facteurs que je n'essayerai même pas de vous exposer, Shiguré, je dirais que votre homme a rendu l'âme entre une et deux heure ce matin.

- Et le terrible myclo-machin l'a tué, c'est ça ? A demandé Shiguré, sans relever le commentaire de Ritsuko.

Elle a secoué la tête.

- Il y a d'autres éléments intéressants. Il y a eu une extrême augmentation du taux d'oxygène dans les poumons et à travers le système sanguin immédiatement avant la mort. Ce sont des symptômes typiques de la crise cardiaque, mais ici, le muscle est gonflé au point de la désintégration.

- Traduction…

- Son cœur a explosé. C'est ça qui l'a tué.

Shiguré lui a lancé un regard sceptique.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

Ritsuko a levé un sourcil et a mis les mains sur ses hanches.

- Voudriez-vous vérifier par vous-même ?

- … Donc, vous êtes sûre. Tant mieux…

- Qu'est-ce qui est véritablement arrivé à Masaki? Ai-je demandé, irrité.

- Disons que votre victime a subi un pression stressante à un point extrême juste avant la mort, a-t-elle répondu sans se démonter.

J'ai jeté un œil à Shiguré.

- Une pression stressante ? Ai-je répété. Comme quoi ?

Ritsuko m'a regardé.

- La terreur.

Il y a eu un silence pendant que nous essayions de digérer ça.

- Il est mort de peur ? J'ai fait, plutôt incrédule.

- Vous pouvez voir les choses de cette manière. J'attends toujours le rapport de toxicologie. Il est possible qu'il s'agisse d'un poison rare. Bon, puis-je passer au reste des indices ?

J'ai hoché la tête avec une grandissante envie de la frapper contre les murs. Je n'allais quand même pas écrire que Masaki avait littéralement crevé de trouille ! Moi je m'occupe des flingues, des couteaux, le genre d'armes qu'on définit sans problème. Le rapport de toxico avait intérêt à trouver quelque chose.

- Alors, quoi d'autre ? Vous avez réussi à identifier cette drôle d'odeur ?

- Bien sûr, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. C'est une fleur, mais pas un parfum.

- C'est ce que l'officier du labo nous a dit, a fait remarquer Shiguré.

- Évidemment. Vous auriez pu être plus aimable avec Sakano, Kobayashi.

- Sakano ? Qui est Sakano ?

- L'officier que nous avions envoyé sur les lieux du crime. Celui que vous avez enguirlandé.

- Oh. Désolé.

- Hum. Donc, pour en revenir à cette odeur, elle était répandue partout sur les vêtements et sur la peau. C'est une odeur naturelle, aucune hésitation là-dessus. Voilà…

Ritsuko m'a passé une de ces petites cartes de papier sur lesquelles les vendeurs de produits de beauté mettent des échantillons de parfum avant des les distribuer à leurs clientes. J'ai reniflé une fois ou deux. Pas de doute, c'était bien cette odeur.

- Alors, vous voyez ce que c'est ?

J'ai passé la carte à Shiguré.

- Hum, de la lavande ? Ai-je suggéré au hasard.

- Non… A fait Shiguré en humant plusieurs fois le parfum. Je connais bien ce truc… Où est-ce que je le sens, d'habitude ?

Ritsuko a soupiré.

- Ce sont des fleurs de cerisier. Des sakura.

- Hein ? Comment Masaki pourrait-il sentir la fleur de cerisier ? Est-ce que ces arbres ne fleurissent pas en avril ?

- Si. Comment expliquer la présence de l'odeur de sakura, surtout en telle quantité, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

- Ça ne pourrait pas être un effet secondaire du poison ? A proposé Shiguré.

- Il y a quelques poisons qui laissent une forte odeur, le cyanure, par exemple, exhale un parfum d'amande amère. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un poison qui dégage une odeur de sakura, simplement parce qu'elles ne sont utilisées dans aucun type de substance nocive.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre ? Ai-je demandé.

Des fleurs de cerisiers ? Cette affaire devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

- Pas grand-chose. Pas d'empreints digitales sur l'arme, à part celles de la victime. Le chargeur était plein et il n'y avait pas de trace de poudre ni de brûlures sur le canon, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'a sûrement jamais été utilisé. J'ai fait un examen complet des vêtements : Pas de taches de sang, de cellules ADN et les seuls cheveux qu'on a retrouvés sont ceux de Masaki. Par contre, j'ai trouvé quelque chose dans sa poche qui pourra peut-être vous intéresser.

Ritsuko a pris un sac plastique posé sur un grand plateau stérilisé et me l'a tendu. Je l'ai ouvert. Il y avait une feuille de papier pliée à l'intérieur.

- Elle a été trouvée dans la poche de sa veste. Pas d'empreintes à part celles de la victime. Ce qu'il y a écrit ne veut rien dire pour moi, mais je suis sûre que vous réussirez à en tirer quelque chose.

- Merci, Nous allons amener ça au poste et y jeter un œil avec Ayako. (J'ai fourré le sac dans ma poche et j'ai fait signe à Shiguré de me suivre.) Vous avez mon numéro, hein ? S'il y a du nouveau avec la toxicologie, tenez-moi au courant.

Ritsuko a reniflé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi ?

- Régulateurs de circulation, sans doute. Allez, viens, Shiguré, on y va.

Il a ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose - je ne préfère pas savoir quoi - à Ritsuko. Je lui ai donné un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- J'ai dit, on y _va_.

-------------------------------

- Du nouveau ? A lancé Ayako au moment où nous avons passé la porte. La pile de dossiers sur son bureau avait doublé d'épaisseur.

- Ouais.

J'ai attrapé la chaise avant que Shiguré ne me la pique et je me suis assis. Il a jeté un coup d'œil au bureau d'Ayako, probablement pour évaluer ses chances de s'asseoir dessus, puis il a décidé que risquer la décapitation instantanée pour ça ne valait peut-être pas le coup et il a préféré rester debout.

- Ritsuko a dit que la mort était survenue entre une et deux heure du matin, donc on va pouvoir visualiser les cassettes de surveillance. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment idéal pour rendre visite à quelqu'un, sa femme reste donc sur la liste des suspects.

- Et la cause de la mort ?

- Ritsuko n'est pas sûre. On attend toujours le relevé de toxicologie.

- Comment ça 'pas sûre' ? A fait Shiguré. Elle nous a dit ce qu'elle en pensait, non ?

- Et tu crois vraiment à cette histoire ?

- Quelle histoire ? a demandé Ayako, intéressée.

J'ai poussé un soupir exaspéré.

- Apparemment, Masaki a subi un stress extrême avant de claquer. En gros, son cœur a implosé. Ritsuko a émis l'hypothèse qu'il serait 'mort de peur' mais, comme je l'ai dit, elle attend le relevé de toxico.

Ayako a haussé les sourcils.

- C'est exotique. Malheureusement ça ne me paraît pas être le mot le plus approprié pour décrire Kyoko Masaki.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé sur elle ? A demandé Shiguré avec curiosité.

- Pour résumer, c'est une femme d'un autre temps. Elle a été au lycée, mais elle s'intéressait davantage aux travaux ménager et à la cuisine qu'au sport ou aux sciences et techniques. Elle n'a pas fait d'études supérieures. Elle est issue d'une famille traditionnelle qui lui a appris que les femmes doivent être de bonnes épouses, et d'après tout ce que j'ai pu lire, c'est exactement ce qu'elle est devenue. Morne parcours scolaire, aucun casier judiciaire, elle n'est même jamais sortie du pays. Elle a rencontré Masaki il y a quinze ans, quand elle en avait dix-neuf et l'a épousé l'année suivante. Depuis elle l'a suivi partout et s'est entièrement dévouée à lui en lui offrant l'image de la parfaite petite ménagère. Donc, comme je le disais, a achevé Ayako en remontant ses lunettes, c'est une créature qui nous vient du fond des âges, bien avant l'émancipation de la femme.

Shiguré et moi avons échangé un long regard, un instant réconfortant de solidarité masculine.

- Bon, tout ce que nous avons trouvé sur elle semble prouver qu'elle n'avait aucun mobile et qu'elle était incapable de tuer son mari, encore moins d'une façon aussi… originale, a résumé Shiguré. Mais elle reste tout de même la seule personne à être dans l'appartement au moment du meurtre. Nous avons vu ça tout à l'heure : pas d'effraction et Masaki n'était sûrement pas en état de faire entrer qui que ce soit. Si Mme Masaki n'est pas la meurtrière, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste ? Tu as allumé la télé, Ayako ? Il y a déjà des foules dans les rues qui réclament que justice soit faite et ça va très mal passer si on ne la fait pas !

- Ne baisse pas déjà les bras, Shiguré, l'a-t-elle réprimandé. Qu'est-ce que vous avez appris d'autre, au labo ?

J'ai cherché le bout de papier dans ma poche. Où est-ce que j'avais bien pu le fourrer ?

- L'odeur sur le corps, ce sont des sakura. Ritsuko n'a aucune idée de comment elles ont pu arriver là.

- Des sakura ? Mais ce n'est pas du tout la saison. Vous êtes sûrs que ce n'est pas du parfum ?

- Deux chercheurs l'ont analysée et nous ont assurés que c'était bien une odeur naturelle.

J'ai enfin trouvé le papier, sur lequel je m'étais assis.

- Ritsuko a aussi trouvé ça dans la poche de la veste de Masaki. Il y a quelque chose dessus, mais comme elle nous a dit que c'était incompréhensible, à toi l'honneur de déchiffrer… Jargon politique, peut-être.

Je lui ai lancé la feuille qu'elle a rattrapée gracieusement. Elle l'a sortie de la pochette et l'a dépliée. Une légère grimace s'est peinte sur son visage.

- Quoi ? A fait Shiguré.

- Il n'y a qu'une seule ligne, a-t-elle dit en relevant la tête vers nous. Même pas une phrase.

- C'est tout ? A demandé Shiguré.

- Oui… "Le Gardien du machin du Cerisier".

J'ai froncé les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que…

- Donne-moi ça.

Ayako s'est penchée pour me passer le morceau le papier. Je me suis rassis pour le lire. Et là…

- Ayako ! Tu as vu ça ? Tu as dit "Le Gardien du Cerisier", non ?

- Oui.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a écrit ! Il y a écrit : 'Sakurazukamori'…

- Oui, je sais, ' Sakurazukamori' en hiragana, mais comme ça n'a pas l'air d'être un mot, j'ai lu le kanji. Celui du milieu est illisible, donc littéralement ça donne : le gardien du _machin_ du cerisier. C'est comme ça que je l'ai lu. Pourquoi ?

Je l'ai regardée fixement, puis je me suis tourné vers Shiguré qui m'a rendu mon regard. Ayako nous a regardé tous les deux puis elle a pincé les lèvres.

- Eh bien, messieurs ?

Shiguré avait l'air littéralement stupéfait.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas ça qu'a dit l'amie de Shiro, tout à l'heure ?

- Quoi 'ça' ? A demandé Ayako.

- 'Sakurazukamori'. Quand on leur a dit que Suméragi avait été emmené par l'autre taré, une des amies de Shiro a dit 'Sakurazukamori'.

- Et tu crois qu'ils parlaient de la même chose ? Ai-je demandé.

- Eh bien, ' Sakurazukamori' n'est pas vraiment un mot qu'on voit tous les jours dans le journal. Je pense qu'on peut supposer qu'il y a un lien. Je crois que Masaki a essayé de nous dire quelque chose.

J'ai regardé le papier encore une fois, plus attentivement.

- C'est vrai qu'on ne peut pas lire le caractère du milieu…

- Montre moi, a dit Shiguré.

Je lui ai passé la feuille, mais il s'est contenté de froncer les sourcils.

- Non, je ne vois pas. Je dirais que ça a à voir avec une maison, la clé a l'air de ressembler, mais c'est vraiment trop mal écrit.

Ayako avait l'air pensive.

- Le Gardien du Cerisier. Et Masaki sentait les sakura… Vu qu'il y a le mot 'gardien', je pense que ce 'Sakurazukamori' doit être quelqu'un et pas un endroit ou une arme quelconque.

- Bon, alors est-ce que c'est l'assassin ? Ou bien quelqu'un qui détient des informations, peut-être ? J'ai demandé.

Shiguré a mastiqué sa lèvre inférieure d'un air concentré.

- 'Gardien'. Quelqu'un qui protège. Nous sommes les 'gardiens de la paix', nous protégeons les citoyens. Les protecteurs sont supposés défendre quelque chose pour empêcher qu'il lui arrive malheur… Qu'est-ce qu'un 'Sakurazukamori' peut bien protéger ?

- Ayako nous a dit l'essentiel : gardien du truc du Cerisier. Pourquoi un cerisier ?

- Peut-être que c'est un code, a suggéré Shiguré.

- Les fleurs de cerisier, les sakura, sont le symbole de la renaissance parce qu'elles fleurissent tous les ans pour une très courte période, a dit Ayako. C'est aussi la fleur nationale du Japon, on l'a même sur nos badges pour montrer que c'est le pays que nous protégeons. Peut-être que les sakura avaient pour Masaki un symbolique nationaliste. C'était un vrai conservateur chauvin dans sa politique, en tous cas, l'honneur et la fierté de notre belle nation et tout le bla bla.

- Peut-être, ai-je fait, sceptique. On va aller se renseigner auprès de sa femme et de ses associés.

- J'ai une meilleure idée. Pourquoi ne pas demander à Shiro et ses amis, puisqu'ils ont l'air de s'y connaître ? Au moins assez pour avoir les jetons…

Ayako a ouvert de grands yeux.

- Les jetons ?

- Ouaip. Ce qui pose un nouveau problème : pourquoi un gardien devrait les effrayer ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

- Et nous alors, les gardiens de la paix ? Ne me dis pas que tout le monde est parfaitement à l'aise en notre présence ?

Ayako a allumé son ordinateur.

- Bon, laissez-moi deux minutes pour trouver l'adresse de Shiro et vous pouvez y aller. Je vais m'occuper des vidéos…

---------------------------

De la foule grossissante d'uniformes à deux pattes qui croisaient notre route, j'ai déduit que les cours venaient de finir. On nous a jetés de drôles de regards quand Shiguré et moi avons traversé le campus en direction de la maison qu'Ayako nous avait indiquée. Elle était située dans l'aire de location du Campus CLAMP, un district qui appartenait à une famille multimillionnaire et où s'étendait une immense école privée. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de traîner par ici, ni enfant - j'allais dans une école publique - ni adulte, parce qu'il ne se passe jamais rien qui requiert mes services, là-bas. Apparemment, il y a un système de sécurité très perfectionné.

Shiguré a appuyé sur la sonnette en ignorant les gamins qui chuchotaient dans son dos. Il a bien attendu une minute avant de l'actionner une deuxième fois. J'allais lui dire qu'il n'y avait sûrement personne quand, tout à coup, la porte s'est ouverte.

- Je suis là, Yuzu-chan ! ne me dis pas que tu as encore oublié tes…

Le grand garçon à l'accent du Kansaï se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il a cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il essayait de nous replacer.

- Hum, je peux vous aider ? il a demandé.

Shiguré a souri.

- Re-bonjour… Sorata, c'est ça ?

Le garçon a froncé les sourcils.

- Sorata Arisugawa. Hé, une minute… (Il nous a regardés bien en face) Vous êtes les flics de tout à l'heure, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça.

J'ai sorti mon badge de ma poche pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

- Est-ce que Shiro-kun est là ? Nous aimerions parler un peu avec lui.

Arisugawa commençait à avoir l'air méfiant.

- À propos de quoi ?

Shiguré a essayé de paraître rassurant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'a rien fait de mal, nous voulons juste lui poser deux ou trois questions…

- Il n'est pas encore rentré, a dit Arisugawa.

Il se tenait sur le pas de la porte, apparemment pour nous empêcher de rentrer. J'ai regardé par-dessus son épaule, mais tout ce que j'ai vu c'était un bout de table et de moquette grise.

- Et quand est-ce qu'il va rentrer ? Ai-je demandé.

- Aucune idée, il a fait en haussant les épaules.

- Tadaima, Sora-chan ! Eh ?

Surpris, Shiguré et moi nous sommes retournés. C'était la petite de ce matin. Elle a cligné des yeux. Juste derrière elle, Shiro et la fille aux cheveux longs nous rendirent notre regard ahuri. Pour une surprise…

- Sora-chan, qu'est-ce que la police fait ici ? A demandé la petite.

Arisugawa a essayé de rire.

- Okaéri, Yuzu-chan, Kamui. Tu as passé une bonne journée, Nee-chan ?

La fille l'a fusillé du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à la maison si tôt ?

- Eh bien… Je voulais être là avant vous pour vous accueillir…

- Tu as séché les cours.

- Hum…

Shiro ne l'a même pas regardé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? a-t-il dit sèchement.

Shiguré lui a souri, comme d'habitude.

- Nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions, Shiro-kun. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'avons aucune intention de vous arrêter ou quoi que ce soit.

Shiro n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

- Si c'est encore à propos de Subaru…

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec Suméragi-san non plus, je lui ai répondu. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, vraiment, nous voudrions juste que vous nous expliquiez ce qu'est ce " Sakurazukamori" que vous avez mentionné tout à l'heure.

La réaction a été immédiate. 'Yuzu-chan' a eu l'air terrifié. Le visage de l'autre fille n'a pas changé mais quelque chose dans son corps s'est raidi. Arisugawa a eu l'air bizarrement sérieux tout à coup. Quant à Shiro, il était pétrifié sur place, comme cerf entouré de chasseurs.

Bingo.

Shiguré les a observés les uns après les autres.

- Alors ?

- Pourquoi nous demander ça ? A dit la fille aux cheveux longs au bout d'un moment.

- Nous menons une enquête en ce moment, j'ai dit, et nous apprécierions que Shiro-kun nous accorde son aide. Ou bien n'importe lequel d'entre vous, puisque vous semblez tous au courant.

Personne n'a rien dit.

- Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière pour laquelle vous avez tous l'air frappés par la foudre quand on prononce ce mot, ' Sakurazukamori' ? Qui est-ce, le croque-mitaine ou quoi ?

Toujours pas de réponse. J'ai soupiré.

- Écoutez les enfants, on peut discuter de ça ici ou bien au poste, c'est à vous de voir.

- Hum…

Tout le monde s'est tourné vers 'Yuzu-chan'.

- Nous… Nous faisons un projet de groupe.

- Un projet ? A répété Shiguré. Quel genre de projet ?

Je n'en suis pas certain, mais il m'a semblé voir Shiro hausser les sourcils. La petite a souri.

- Nous faisons des recherches sur la mythologie occulte du Japon.

J'ai lancé un regard à Shiguré. La mythologie occulte du Japon ? Oui, bien sûr, et moi je suis le futur prince consort… Essaye encore.

- Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle…

- Nékoi. Yuzuriha Nékoi.

- Nékoi-san. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être tous dans la même classe…

- C'est un nouveau programme lancé par le directeur, a dit Arisugawa derrière nous. En fait, ils ont regroupé des étudiants de plusieurs niveaux pour promouvoir les relations, hum… interclassaires. On choisit un sujet de recherche puis à la fin de l'année nous l'exposons et le meilleur groupe gagne… Hum…

- Une bourse d'étude, a terminé la fille aux cheveux longs.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

J'ai haussé un sourcil en scrutant chacun d'entre eux. Shiro avait l'air très nerveux. Une cible facile.

- Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous là-dessus ? Je lui ai demandé.

Il a sursauté.

- Euh… Environ deux semaines ? Il a répondu en cherchant les yeux d'Arisugawa comme s'il attendait une confirmation.

- Ah, donc vous devez déjà avoir trouvé pas mal de choses. Pourquoi ne pas nous dire ce que vous avez découvert sur le Sakurazukamori ? Vous avez sans doute des informations intéressantes.

- Eh bien… Shiro a hésité une seconde. En fait…

- Nous travaillons toujours là-dessus, a coupé Arisugawa. Tout ce que nous avons trouvé pour le moment, c'est que ce Sakurazukamori n'est pas vraiment le personnage le plus sympathique du monde occulte.

- Eh bien ! A fait Shiguré en secouant la tête, on dirait que vous avez pas mal de boulot devant vous.

Il a regardé Shiro. Comme moi, son instinct lui disait que s'il y avait un maillon faible dans cette chaîne, c'était lui.

- Enfin, je suis sûr que vous vous en sortirez. Vous pourrez toujours demander de l'aide à Suméragi-san, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, nous l'avions serré.

- Su-Subaru ? A-t-il balbutié.

- Oui, a dit Shiguré. Est-ce qu'il n'est pas le chef d'une famille de sorciers ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je suis sûr qu'il dispose d'énormément d'informations sur la magie occulte, non ? Il doit savoir plus précisément ce qu'est un Sakurazukamori…

Shiro avait pâli. Mais avant que j'aie pu profiter de cette faiblesse, la jolie fille est intervenue.

- Nous ne voulons pas trop compter sur Subaru-san. Nous devons faire ce travail par nous-mêmes.

- Et puis ça fait quelque temps que nous ne l'avons pas vu, a ajouté Nékoi.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?

- Il travaille, j'imagine.

- Il travaille ? ( J'ai pris un petit carnet dans ma poche) Où exactement ?

À nouveau, je les avais pris au dépourvu.

- Quoi ? A dit Shiro.

- Suméragi-san. Je pense que s'il sait quelque chose sur ce fameux Sakurazukamori, nous pourrions lui demander directement. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire où le trouver ?

Shiro, Nékoi, Arisugawa et la fille aux longs cheveux se sont regardés.

- Subaru voyage beaucoup pour son travail. On ne sait jamais où il va.

J'ai jeté un œil à Shiro et, pour une fois, il avait l'air sûr de lui. Ça, au moins, devait être vrai. Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de ce supposé projet d'étude, mais après tout, il était un peu tôt pour tirer des conclusions. Et puis, ce n'était jamais qu'une intuition…

- Est-ce qu'il a un portable sur lequel on pourrait le joindre ? a demandé Shiguré.

- Non.

J'ai rangé mon carnet dans ma poche. Arisugawa nous a regardés.

- C'est terminé ? Il a demandé.

J'ai soupiré malgré moi. Il n'y avait aucune raison de continuer l'interrogatoire s'ils refusaient de répondre à nos questions. J'ai fait signe à Shiguré de se préparer.

- Oui, je suppose. Bonne chance pour votre projet.

- Notre… ? Ah, oui, merci.

- Au revoir, messieurs les officiers ! A lancé Nékoi en nous faisant un signe de la main.

Elle était bien la seule, d'ailleurs. Shiro et la fille aux cheveux longs nous ont juste regardés partir sans faire un geste. J'avais comme l'impression qu'ils ne nous aimaient pas beaucoup. Enfin, j'ai l'habitude, c'est le métier.

- Eh bien, c'était… intéressant, a murmuré Shiguré. Un projet sur les sciences occultes ? Ils nous prennent vraiment pour des imbéciles ?

- J'ai l'impression que les gosses prennent toujours les vieux pour des cons, pas toi ? Enfin, Ils nous ont au moins dit une chose : Ce " Sakurazukamori " a un rapport avec la mythologie occulte.

- La mythologie occulte, a répété Shiguré en secouant la tête. Non mais vraiment ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera après ? Un complot gouvernemental ? Des vampires ? Des extraterrestres, peut-être ? Non attends, l'apocalypse imminente !

- Ce n'est pas plus bizarre que de massacrer les premiers venus parce que des voix dans notre tête nous ont dit de le faire, ai-je remarqué en pensant à l'affaire que nous avions bouclée il y a trois jours. Ou bien que d'avoir un petit copain obsessionnel et une relation malsaine qui laisse des cadavres dans son sillage, maintenant que j'y pense…

- Humph. À ce propos… ( Shiguré avait l'air songeur.) Peut-être que Suméragi sait quelque chose de plus utile que les sciences occultes…

- Comment ça ?

- Son " petit copain obsessionnel", Kobayashi. Sakurazuka. Sakurazukamori. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas fait le rapprochement ?

Je me suis arrêté pour le regarder.

- Tu n'as pas entièrement tort… Eh bien, il me semble que l'appartement de Sakurazuka n'est pas très loin d'ici. On pourrait lui rendre une petite visite. Et puis, qui sait, ai-je ajouté en montant dans la voiture, il pourra peut-être nous dire où est Suméragi…


	3. Acte III

Bonsoir à tous ! voici le grand retour des Ficelles avec le chapitre 3 ! Pas très long, mais très intéressant Je suis toujours impressionnée par la perspicacité de nos inspecteurs. Quoi que cette fois-ci, ils vont mettre les pieds dans le plat. Et six pieds, ça commence à faire pas mal

Aphykit : Ben, ils sont bien obligés d'enquêter ! Ils pensent (avec une logique à toute épreuve) que tu pourras les informer Oui, le projet c'était pas très crédible, faut dire

****

Kanzen : Eh bien voilà la suite tant attendue, en espérant qu'elle te plaira autant que les autres chapitres

Kestrel21 : c'est sûr que de notre point de vue, ça paraît parfaitement évident. Pour eux, par contre Depuis le début j'ai envie de leur dire de faire un peu attention ! Mais il faut reconnaître qu'ils sont plutôt doués. Je suis sûre que personne n'était jamais remonté jusqu'à Seïshiro avant ça !

****

Asilys : Je ne sais pas si tu as avancé dans ta lecture, en tous cas, voilà la suite de l'histoire -)

Je vous laisse donc avec Kabayashi, Shiguré et Ayako

ACTE III

Shiguré se souvenait parfaitement de la route à suivre alors je l'ai laissé conduire. Nous sommes montés au dernier étage, avons trouvé la bonne porte et sonné une bonne douzaine de fois. Personne n'a répondu.

Il n'est pas à la maison, a fait une voix derrière nous.

Shiguré et moi nous sommes retournés pour voir deux jeunes femmes qui nous regardaient curieusement. La plus grande avait les cheveux noirs, coupés aux épaules et portait un col roulé rouge foncé. L'autre fille avait des lunettes et portait un énorme sac plein de boîtes de conserve.

Il est sorti ce matin.

Vous savez qui vit ici ? J'ai demandé en indiquant la porte de Sakurazuka.

Je me suis penché pour déchiffrer le kanji. Je ne suis pas très doué avec les idéogrammes, mais le premier signifiait bien 'sakura', les fleurs de cerisier. Quant au second

Bien sûr, c'est l'appartement de Sakurazuka-san. Nous sommes ses voisines d'en face, a expliqué Lunettes.

Voisines. Hmm

Vous savez quand il va revenir, par hasard ? A demandé Shiguré.

Pull Rouge a haussé les épaules.

Aucune idée. Il sort très souvent. D'ailleurs j'ai demandé au concierge s'il avait eu des nouvelles de lui, récemment. Il m'a dit qu'il était sorti toute la nuit dernière. Moi, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était à Noël, à la lingerie.

Tu ne me l'as pas dit ! S'est exclamée Lunettes. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ?

Pas grand-chose. Je crois qu'il lavait des draps. J'ai discuté avec lui pendant qu'il attendait, même si mon linge était déjà pratiquement sec quand il est descendu. Il a remarqué ma nouvelle coupe de cheveux !

Shiguré et moi avons essayé de rester de marbre pendant qu'elles bavardaient sans se soucier de nous. Apparemment, Sakurazuka avait quelques fans, dans cet immeuble. Enfin, comme l'avait dit Shiguré, il était "sexy", même si, comme moi je le disais, on préférait ne pas trop s'approcher À ce propos

Excusez-moi, mesdames Ai-je fait, en essayant de les interrompre le plus poliment possible. Est-ce que Sakurazuka a reçu des visiteurs, récemment ?

Les deux femmes se sont regardées.

Je ne vois pas A dit Lunettes, songeuse. Puis elle a claqué des doigts. Attendez une minute Est-ce qu'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un, ce soir-là ?

Quel soir ? A demandé Shiguré.

Pour le réveillon. Oui, c'est ça ! Pull Rouge a hoché la tête avec conviction. Je pense que Sakurazuka-san était de sortie, parce que quand nous sommes descendues au distributeur nous l'avons vu rentrer. Il y avait un jeune homme avec lui.

Un jeune homme ? À quoi ressemblait-il ?

Je sentais que nous tenions quelque chose. Lunettes et Pull Rouge se sont regardées.

Je ne sais plus trop, a dit Pull Rouge. Je n'ai pas vu son visage. Mais je me souviens qu'il avait les cheveux noirs et un trench blanc. Il avait une boîte à la main, il me semble.

Une boîte blanche ? A fait Shiguré.

C'est ça.

Quelle heure était-il ?

Elles ont échangé un regard embarrassé.

Hum Je ne sais plus. Vous savez, c'était Noël alors on bu- faisait la fête. Je crois bien qu'on a perdu la notion du temps. Mais je pense qu'il était assez tard.

J'ai soupiré. Génial.

Vous avez revu cet homme, après ça ? Est-ce que vous savez quand il est reparti ?

Pull Rouge a secoué la tête.

Pas du tout.

Au petit matin, sans doute, a murmuré Shiguré.

Je n'ai pas fait de commentaire. Alors comme ça, Sakurazuka n'avait eu aucun contact avec Suméragi depuis neuf ans ?

Au petit matin ? (Les yeux de Lunettes ont cligné derrière son sac à provision. Puis ils se sont agrandis.) Vous voulez dire que

Pull Rouge avait la même expression ce-n'est-pas-possible que son amie.

Oh là là Elle a murmuré. Sakurazuka-san ?

Shiguré et moi essayions de rester professionnels et nous n'avons rien dit. De toute façon, elles ne faisaient plus du tout attention à nous.

C'est tellement Pull Rouge a poussé un gloussement. Enfin, voilà qui change tout, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tellement mignon !

Ce sont toujours les hommes bien, a commenté Lunettes.

N'est-ce pas ? A dit Shiguré en souriant.

J'ai roulé des yeux, naturellement.

Bien, si Sakurazuka n'est pas là, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. (J'ai pris mon carnet et j'ai écrit mon numéro de portable dessus) Si vous le voyez, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler.

J'ai passé la feuille à Pull Rouge. Elle a froncé les sourcils en la regardant.

Détective Kobayashi ?

Oui, c'est mon nom.

Est-ce que Sakurazuka-san a des problèmes ? A demandé Lunettes.

J'ai jeté un il à Shiguré.

Non, rien de grave, ai-je répondu, ce qui, techniquement était vrai - nous n'avions pas de quoi le faire inculper, pour le moment. Nous voulons juste lui parler.

Très bien. Ouvre moi cette porte, a lancé Lunettes à son amie, ce sac me coupe la circulation.

Au revoir, a dit Shiguré alors que Pull Rouge cherchait consciencieusement ses clés pour déverrouiller la porte d'en face.

Elle nous a fait un petit geste de la main, puis elles sont entrées.

Bon, ai-je fait quand le couloir est redevenu silencieux. Eh bien, on sait au moins que Sakurazuka cache quelque chose. Ça prouve bien qu'il y a un truc louche.

Shiguré m'a regardé curieusement.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Que Suméragi et Sakurazuka se donnent un peu trop de mal pour cacher leur relation. C'est un comportement suspect.

Un comportement suspect ? Quelqu'un qui cache son homosexualité n'est pas forcément un criminel, Kobayashi.

Nous sommes à la fin du XXème siècle. Tu as bien vu ces deux femmes, non ? les gens ont l'esprit ouvert, alors pourquoi se cacher ?

Shiguré m'a lancé un regard désabusé.

L'esprit ouvert ? Mais sur quelle planète tu vis ?

Eh bien quoi ? Tu ne te caches pas que je sache ?

Comment peux-tu faire une comparaison pareille ? J'ai la chance d'avoir une relation stable, une famille moderne et un travail où mes collègues en ont vu d'autres et sont bien conscients qu'il existe dans la nature humaine des choses qui méritent davantage leur répulsion que deux mecs qui vivent ensemble. Ce n'est certainement pas le cas de Suméragi. C'est le chef d'une très ancienne lignée, n'est-ce pas ? Il se doit sûrement de fournir un héritier à sa famille et puis, il a une réputation à maintenir. À sa place, je n'annoncerais pas à tout mon entourage que je couche avec un autre homme non plus.

J'ai levé la main en signe d'apaisement.

D'accord, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tout ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'ils ne nous ont pas dit la vérité à ce propos, donc il est possible qu'ils aient menti sur autre chose.

Shiguré me fusillait littéralement du regard et je savais que je ne faisais que m'enfoncer de plus en plus.

Écoute, je suis désolé. Si on oubliait ça ? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose. (J'ai désigné les caractères sur la sonnette de Sakurazuka.) C'est quoi, cet idéogramme-là ?

Shiguré a poussé un soupir puis il s'est penché pour voir. Ses sourcils se sont froncés.

Bizarre. Je n'ai jamais vu ça.

Toi non plus ? Bon, ça me rassure.

J'ai sorti mon carnet et je l'ai recopié fidèlement.

Avec un peu de chance, Ayako saura.

Tu crois que c'est le truc illisible que Masaki a écrit ? a demandé Shiguré.

En tout cas, je l'espère.

-

Bizarre, a approuvé Ayako en jetant un il à mon carnet.

Nous venions de la traîner hors de la salle vidéo où elle passait en revue les enregistrements des caméras de sécurités de l'immeuble de Masaki. Elle en avait déjà visionnées deux et elle n'avait rien trouvé de suspect. Je crois qu'elle nous était reconnaissante de l'avoir tirée de là. Croyez en ma vieille expérience, il n'y a rien de pire pour un détective que d'en être réduit à regarder des cassettes de surveillance.

En tous cas, je peux déchiffrer le caractère que Masaki avait grabouillé. Mais il n'est vraiment pas courant.

Oui, c'est bien ce que je me disais.

J'ai pris une gorgée de café, profitant au maximum de l'inépuisable luxe qu'offrait le commissariat pendant qu'il était encore temps.

Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Ayako a tourné sa chaise vers nous, arrachant un morceau de papier blanc à son bloc note.

La première clé signifie "la Terre", a-t-elle expliqué en traçant trois lignes bien définies. Puis elle s'est mise à écrire un second signe. Il faut dire qu'elle est plutôt douée pour la calligraphie. Le deuxième est plus compliqué. Il veut dire "tombe" ou plutôt, "tombeau", donc la "maison" que Shiguré y a vu n'était pas si loin de la vérité

Une maison pour les morts, c'est charmant, a répliqué Shiguré, un peu sèchement.

Si on combine les deux idéogrammes A continué Ayako en réécrivant les deux caractères pour former celui qui apparaissait dans le nom de Sakurazuka, ça donne "tumulus".

Tumulus ? a répété Shiguré.

Monument funéraire.

Il y eu un long silence.

Donc, selon notre interprétation, Masaki a écrit : "gardien du monument funéraire du cerisier", j'ai dit au bout d'un moment.

Shiguré avait un drôle d'air.

Voilà qui change mon point de vue sur le genre de "gardien" que nous recherchons Comme si cette affaire n'était pas assez sinistre comme ça.

Eh bien, Arisugawa, l'ami de Shiro, nous a bien dit que ce Sakurazukamori n'était pas le personnage le plus sympathique de la mythologie, ai-je répondu. Bon, est-ce qu'il y a ici un adepte des sciences occultes qui pourraient me dire pourquoi un homme politique écrirait le nom d'un personnage mythologique ?

Comme prévu, personne n'a rien dit. Nous sommes de la police, nous nous occupons du réel et du concret, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? J'ai soupiré.

Moi, je pense qu'il faut contacter Sakurazuka, a dit Shiguré. Il doit y avoir une raison à la ressemblance de ces noms.

On ne peut pas demander à ses voisines de nous prévenir, j'ai dit. Si elles ne le croisent que tous les quatre jours, elles vont peut-être mettre une semaine avant de nous appeler. Non, il nous faut quelque chose de plus rapide. Pourquoi pas Suméragi ? Il nous reste quelques détails concernant l'affaire Tanaka à régler avec lui, de toutes façons.

Quelle bonne idée ! Seulement, on ne peut pas contacter Suméragi, a répondu Shiguré. Shiro et ses amis nous ont dit qu'il "voyageait" et vu qu'il n'a pas de portable

Il y eu un moment de silence, pendant que je réfléchissais. Puis Ayako s'est redressée et à commencé à fouiller dans ses dossiers. Elle a mis quelques minutes à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, puis elle a ouvert une pochette bleue et a feuilleté son contenu. J'ai reconnu le profile de Suméragi que nous avions dressé quelques jours auparavant.

Et voilà. La maison-mère des Suméragi est à Kyoto. On peut leur passer un coup de fil.

J'ai échangé un regard avec Shiguré.

Tu es sûre ? il a demandé.

Pourquoi pas ? Si quelqu'un sait où se trouve Suméragi, c'est bien eux. Qui sait ? peut-être même qu'il est là-bas

Ok, a fait Shiguré en se levant. Trouve moi le numéro et je vais appeler.

-

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps à Ayako pour dénicher le numéro. Dès qu'elle l'a eu, nous avons annexé une des salles d'entretien, kidnappant le téléphone pour l'installer là-bas. Les bureaux ne sont pas vraiment tranquilles avec tous les agents qui entrent et qui sortent, les sonneries et les hurlements.

Comme Shiguré s'était porté volontaire pour parler, nous lui avons laissé la direction des opérations et nous nous sommes assis à côté, muets comme des carpes au soleil. Je crois que le téléphone a sonné pendant une éternité avant que quelqu'un ne réponde.

Bonjour, ici l'inspecteur Maéda Shiguré, du poste de police de Tokyo, a-t-il dit au bout d'un moment à la personne qui avait décroché. J'aimerais parler à Subaru Suméragi.

Notre chef n'est pas Kyoto pour le moment, a répondu son interlocuteur, un jeune homme, apparemment. C'est pour une commission ?

Une commission ? ça devait avoir un rapport avec son travail. Vu l'assurance avec laquelle ce type avait posé la question, il devait en recevoir pas mal.

Non, non, a dit Shiguré. Je voudrais simplement lui poser certaines questions sur une enquête que je mène

Une pause. Puis :

Pouvez-vous attendre une minute ?

Shiguré a fait la moue.

Oui, je peux.

Il y a eu un déclic et une musique d'ascenseur s'est déclenchée. J'ai roulé des yeux. Vraiment, on aurait dit qu'on essayait d'appeler une banque au lieu d'une résidence privée.

Pourquoi ils t'ont mis en attente ? A demandé Ayako.

Aucune idée.

Donc, Suméragi n'est pas à Kyoto ai-je murmuré. Bizarre, je pensais qu'il serait allé voir sa famille pour Noël.

Les Suméragi sont une famille traditionnelle. Ils ne célèbrent sûrement pas Noël, a répondu Ayako. Ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour faire la fête, ici, et c'est plus du goût de la nouvelle génération.

Et puis Suméragi avait autre chose de prévu, tu te souviens ? A rappelé Shiguré.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de grimacer. Non, je n'avais pas oublié.

Vous êtes toujours là, inspecteur ? A demandé la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Toujours, a répliqué Shiguré, redevenu sérieux.

Si vous pouvez patienter quelques secondes de plus, je vais vous passer Lady Suméragi.

Qui ça ?

L'ancien chef du Clan.

Les yeux de Shiguré ont papillonné. J'ai regardé Ayako qui a haussé les épaules.

Très bien, a fait Shiguré ne laissant transparaître qu'une once de surprise. J'attends.

Nous allions donc parler au chef n° 12, qui, si je me souvenais bien de ce que j'avais lu dans le profile de Suméragi, devait être sa grand mère. Il semblait qu'il ne serait plus nécessaire de chercher Suméragi bien longtemps, finalement.

Nous avons attendu encore quelques instants, pendant que le secrétaire, serviteur ou qui qu'il soit, passait le téléphone ou bien nous mettait en communication avec une autre ligne. Finalement, une nouvelle voix est sortie du combiné.

Oui ?

C'était une vieille femme, mais il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de l'hésitation craintive commune à beaucoup de personnes âgées dans sa voix. N°12 n'était peut-être plus toute jeune, mais elle avait gardé son autorité. Shiguré, avec son aisance naturelle, est tout de suite entré dans le ton.

Bonjour, Lady Suméragi. Je suis l'inspecteur Maéda Shiguré de la police de Tokyo. Je suis à la recherche de Subaru Suméragi.

Subaru-san est à Tokyo en ce moment, a répondu Lady Suméragi.

Voilà qui ne nous avançait pas beaucoup.

Est-ce qu'il serait possible de nous donner plus de détails ? A demandé Shiguré.

Il y a eu un léger silence à l'autre bout du fil.

Pourquoi voulez-vous parler à Subaru-san ?

Nous menons une enquête épineuse et nous pensons que Suméragi-san serait à même de répondre à certaines de nos questions à ce sujet.

Est-ce que Subaru-san est suspecté de quoi que ce soit ? a demandé Lady Suméragi, sa voix soudain plus dure.

Non, absolument pas, l'a hâtivement rassurée Shiguré.

Ce qui était vrai, en un sens. Cette enquête-là ne l'impliquait pas, du moins, pour le moment. On apprend très vite à détourner les questions difficiles, dans la police.

Alors en quoi pensez-vous qu'il puisse vous être utile ?

Shiguré s'est mordu la lèvre. Je parie qu'il regrettait de s'être porté volontaire pour téléphoner. Dommage, c'était trop tard.

Eh bien, nous espérions qu'il pourrait nous aider en ce qui concerne une chose appelée "Sakurazukamori".

Un silence de mort lui a répondu. Pendant ce temps, je me retenais de bondir sur Shiguré pour lui tordre le cou. Ayako n'a pas bougé, mais au pli de sa bouche, on voyait qu'elle n'était pas contente non plus.

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! _ai-je chuchoté.

Il a eu l'air un peu coupable puis il a murmuré en retour :

Ça vaut le coup d'essayer !

Que vouliez-vous savoir ? A enfin demandé Lady Suméragi.

Nous enquêtons sur un meurtre et nous avons entendu ce mot à plusieurs reprises.

J'ai serré les dents. Je n'avais pas fait la leçon à Shiguré depuis des années, mais j'avais l'impression que l'occasion allait se représenter. Un nouveau silence s'est étendu du côté des Suméragi.

Je ne peux vous donner aucune information, a-t-elle dit au bout de quelques secondes.

J'ai soupiré en passant la main dans mes cheveux. Shiguré, par contre, était déterminé à exploiter sa bourde jusqu'au bout.

Écoutez, madame, nous recherchons un meurtrier et nous avons besoin de votre coopération. Votre petit-fils sait certainement quelque chose qui nous serait utile mais je crois bien qu'il cherche à nous éviter. S'il est inquiet à l'idée que sa relation avec Sakurazuka soit rendue publique, je peux vous assurer que nous prenons toujours les précautions nécessaires pour

Shiguré s'est arrêté en réalisant que Lady Suméragi n'avait pas réagi une seule fois à ce qu'il avait dit. En fait, maintenant qu'il avait cessé de parler, un silence écrasant régnait à l'autre bout du fil. Il semblait que sa correspondante avait arrêté de respirer. J'ai regardé Ayako qui fronçait les sourcils puis Shiguré qui avait l'expression typique d'un enfant qui essayerait de convaincre ses parents qu'il n'avait pas cassé le vase Ming du salon.

Lady Suméragi ?

Long silence. J'ai cru un moment qu'elle avait raccroché, mais il n'y avait pas de tonalité.

Subaru-san A-t-elle finalement dit avec une lenteur presque irréelle. Et qui ?

Si Shiguré avait pu disparaître sous terre, je crois qu'il l'aurait fait.

Oh Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? A-t-il dit faiblement.

Je me suis retourné vers Ayako : " On est foutus." ai-je fait du bout des lèvres. Le silence persistait.

Est-ce que Subaru-san va bien ? a demandé Lady Suméragi au bout d'un moment.

Sa voix avait changé, elle avait l'air plus distante, je crois, mais je ne suis pas sûr. J'ai pensé au Suméragi qu'on nous avait amené la semaine dernière et que nous avions aimablement "hébergé" pendant qu'on essayait de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. J'ai haussé les épaules quand Shiguré m'a regardé. Je ne crois pas qu'on pouvait s'enfoncer encore plus, alors

Eh bien On nous l'a amené il y a quelques jours, a dit Shiguré.

Amené ?

Il a pris une grande inspiration.

Il a été amené au poste par deux de ses amis qui craignaient qu'il n'ait subi des sévices sexuelles.

Long silence. Il y en avait déjà eu pas mal depuis le début de la conversation et je sentais que ce n'était pas le dernier.

Et ?

Nous n'avons arrêté personne, a prudemment dit Shiguré.

Est-ce que Subaru-san était mal en point ?

Shiguré s'est mordu la lèvre et il a jeté un regard à Ayako.

Il ne vous a rien dit ?

Nous avons rarement l'occasion de nous parler.

Il nous a regardés encore une fois. Ayako a haussé les épaules. J'ai hoché la tête pour signifier à Shiguré qu'il pouvait lui dire.

Eh bien, à part les quelques marques qui avaient inquiété ses amis, il allait bien, a-t-il dit, un peu hésitant. On On l'a laissé partir quand son ami est venu le chercher.

Et cet ami s'appelait ?

Seïshiro Sakurazuka.

Le silence qui a suivi ces mots a été le plus long de tous, je crois. J'ai pu sentir la tension qui montait comme un ascenseur. Et puis Est-ce qu'il vous a semblé heureux ?

Heureux ? Quel genre de question c'était, ça ? On s'est regardés, tous les trois avec la même pensée : Sakurazuka et Suméragi dans la salle d'interrogatoire et leur petite scène très privée _malencontreusement_ rendue publique. Comme je l'ai dit, Sakurazuka était un mec effrayant. Suméragi n'avait pas eu l'air heureux, précisément, mais

Il n'avait pas l'air malheureux, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, a finalement dit Shiguré.

Une pause. Un soupir.

Il faudra que je m'en contente, murmura Lady Suméragi, plus pour elle-même que pour nous. Sa voix a changé tout à coup, elle est redevenue professionnelle et calme : Subaru-san travaille, en ce moment, a-t-elle dit. Il devrait avoir terminé vers cinq heures. Si vous voulez le voir, vous le trouverez à 

Il y a eu une petite pause, probablement le temps pour elle de consulter un agenda ou de se renseigner auprès d'un domestique, puis elle nous a dicté une adresse à Tokyo.

Euh Merci, a fait Shiguré qui n'était plus très sûr de lui et qui ne demandait qu'à raccrocher enfin. Lady Suméragi, par contre, n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Encore une chose, inspecteur (Grand silence de notre part) Je vous conseille vivement d'abandonner cette enquête. Pour votre propre sécurité.

Avant qu'aucun de nous n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il y a eu un déclic et une sonnerie monotone à l'autre bout du fil. Elle venait de nous raccrocher au nez. Shiguré a regardé le combiné dans sa main droite pendant un long moment, puis il l'a reposé.

C'est drôle, il a dit en ouvrant grand les yeux, j'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur.

Je l'ai fusillé du regard.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu dises que Suméragi était avec ce type ?

Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle n'était pas au courant ! A protesté Shiguré. Je pensais, vu que c'est la seule parente qui lui reste, qu'il lui aurait tout dit. Moi j'ai parlé à ma grand-mère d'Izuru ! Elle le savait même avant mes parents !

Qui m'a fait la leçon sur les différences qu'il y a entre Suméragi et toi, tout à l'heure ?

J'ai soupiré. Ce qui est fait est fait, comme disait l'autre, ça ne servait à rien de s'éterniser là-dessus. Ayako n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire. Plutôt inhabituel. Je me suis tourné vers elle, les sourcils levés.

Alors ? J'ai demandé.

Elle a grimacé en regardant le combiné.

Ce qu'elle a dit à la fin On aurait dit un avertissement Presque une menace, non ?

Quoi, le "laissez tomber ça vaudra mieux pour vous" ? A dit Shiguré. Ne me dis pas que tu marches à ce genre de trucs !

Alors tu crois qu'on devrait l'ignorer complètement ? j'ai demandé.

Il a haussé les épaules.

Personne n'a dit qu'on faisait un job facile ou sûr. Il y a pas mal de gens qui serait ravis de nous envoyer six pieds sous terre, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on se décourage. En quoi cette menace-là serait différente de toutes les autres ?

Peut-être en ce qu'elle vient d'une octogénaire qui dirige l'une des plus puissante famille du pays et qui ne doit pas être contente que nous tournions autour de son petit-fils, ai-je répondu.

Humph. Pour le moment, c'est à lui qu'elle va passer un savon. On devrait être en sécurité un petit bout de temps, non ?

À propos de ce petit-fils A repris Ayako, nous remettant dans le bain avec son tact habituel. Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre que tous ceux qui ont des relations avec lui refusent de nous parler de ce Sakurazukamori ?

Oui, ils ne sont décidément pas très coopératifs, a approuvé Shiguré en pianotant du bout des doigts sur son bureau. Shiro a apparemment un faible pour Suméragi et il sait certainement quelque chose. Seulement, il ne veut rien nous dire. Tous ses amis se sont bien démenés pour nous faire croire qu'ils ne savaient rien, mais j'accorde à peu près autant de crédit à leur histoire de projet qu'à la politique du maire de cette ville. Et je vous fiche mon billet que si ces gosses savent quelque chose de ce mystérieux "personnage occulte", Lady Suméragi en connaît encore davantage, mais qu'elle ne veut pas renvoyer la balle. Génial. Nous avons interrogé cinq personnes et aucune d'entre elles ne peut ou ne veut nous donner la moindre information sur ce mot que Masaki a écrit.

Ce qui signifie qu'il va falloir trouver quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas Suméragi pour nous expliquer ce qu'est un Sakurazukamori. Mais qui ?

Ayako a eu l'air pensive.

Je crois que j'ai une idée.

Laquelle ?

Un expert. Quelqu'un qui a fait de la mythologie son métier. On pourrait peut-être essayer à l'université, du côté de la littérature ou de l'histoire ?

Bonne idée.

J'ai raflé le morceau de papier où Shiguré avait écrit l'adresse.

Enfin, la vieille dame nous a au moins dit où trouver Suméragi. Vu qu'il n'aura pas fini avant deux bonnes heures, ça nous laisse le temps de passer à l'université. C'est dans le même coin. Peut-être que d'ici là on aura de quoi faire plier ce garçon.

Amusez-vous bien, nous a lancé Ayako. Je retourne à la vidéothèque

On peut échanger, si tu veux, a offert Shiguré. Tu vas avec Kobayashi et moi je visionne les bandes.

C'est gentil de proposer, mais non merci. La salle vidéo est chauffée et je peux surmonter l'ennui si j'échappe à ce temps

- Pas la peine de tourner le couteau, ai-je grogné en prenant mon imperméable. Amuse-toi bien.

-

Et le mystère reste entier Subaru va être de drôlement content d'avoir une discussion avec sa grand mère, vous ne croyez pas ?

Review ?


	4. Acte IV

**Nouveau chapitre des Ficelles… Celui-ci est l'avant dernier. Réjouissez-vous, Vous allez enfin retrouver celui que vous attendez tous ! **

**Très bonne lecture… **

**Acte IV**

Le peu d'expérience que j'ai eu de l'université m'a laissé l'impression latente que quinconque apparenté aux départements de littérature ou d'Histoire devait être une taupe binoclarde privée de vie sociale qui s'enterrait sous un tas de bouquins compliqués qu'il avait seulement parce que personne d'autre n'en voulait. Je dois dire que j'ai été plutôt surpris quand le doyen nous a amenés au bureau d'un de ces "rats de bibliothèque". Il s'est avéré que ce type était tout le contraire de ce que m'étais imaginé.

_-_ C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, inspecteurs.

L'homme qui s'est levé pour venir à notre rencontre était grand, pas encore trentenaire, avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds. En d'autres termes, il n'était pas du coin. Il portait une alliance à son annulaire gauche.

Je m'appelle Robert Boolyn, il a dit, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Bobby. (Il nous a fait un clin d'œil) On m'a dit que c'était plus facile à prononcer.

_-_ Ça, c'est sûr. Je suis l'inspecteur Shiguré et voici l'inspecteur Kobayashi, a déclaré mon partenaire.

Il avait l'air aussi surpris que moi de rencontrer un étranger à la section de littérature japonaise de l'université de Tokyo.

_-_ Parfait. Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie…

Bobby a désigné deux chaises. Son bureau était petit, mais il le gardait si bien rangé qu'il paraissait beaucoup plus grand.

_-_ Excusez-moi pour le désordre, qu'il a dit. (Le seul "désordre" était sur son bureau et consistait en un ordinateur, une photo et une pile de papiers) Mes étudiants viennent de me rendre un devoir et je jetais un coup d'œil. Alors, en quoi puis-je vous être utile ? Je dois admettre que je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi la police aurait besoin de mes services.

Bobby n'avait pas le moindre accent et maîtrisait la langue avec une précision qui me faisait presque honte.

_-_ Ce n'est pas grand-chose, nous voudrions seulement savoir si vous connaissez ce mot, ai-je dit en lui tendant le morceau de papier que Masaki avait dans sa veste. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il y a un rapport avec la mythologie et les sciences occultes.

_-_ Hum, a fait Bobby en grimaçant. Well, I'll be damned… Ndt : En anglais dans le texte :-)

J'ai jeté un œil à Shiguré. Apparemment, il avait parlé sans y penser. Au moins, nous pouvions être sûr que Bobby était américain, maintenant. Il a dû s'en rendre compte, parce qu'il est immédiatement repassé au japonais.

_-_ Excusez-moi, mais c'est bien la dernière chose sur laquelle je m'attendais à tomber, ces jours-ci.

_-_ Alors vous savez ce que c'est ? J'ai demandé, plein d'espoir.

_-_ D'une certaine façon, oui, a répondu Bobby en se radossant. Ce n'est pas un mot qu'on voit tous les jours, en fait, même quand on est dans le métier. "Sakurazukamori", pour ce que j'en sais - et je ne sais pas grand-chose - est un mot très ancien. J'ai fait une étude sur la tradition de l'onmyoujitsu au japon - il s'agit d'une magie ancestrale qui utilise les forces élémentaires du yin et du yang. La plus ancienne référence au Sakurazukamori que j'ai pu trouver daterait du dix-huitième siècle, mais il me semble que le mythe est beaucoup plus ancien. Le Sakurazukamori est l'une de ces figures mineures de la mythologie et jouerait un rôle relativement similaire à celui des Erynies. En gros, il se débarrassait de ceux qui représentaient une menace pour le pays.

J'ai levé un sourcil.

_-_ Débarrassait ?

_-_ Oui, dans le genre sanglant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Il me semble que ses méthodes de travail étaient plutôt… barbares. Il arrachait le cœur de ses victimes ou bien invoquait l'esprit d'un arbre qui dérobait les âmes convoitées.

_-_ L'un dans l'autre, ce n'est pas le personnage le plus sympathique de la mythologie occulte, a dit Shiguré un peu sèchement, répétant les mots d'Arisugawa.

_-_ Effectivement. En tous cas, le Sakurazukamori fait partie de la légende familiale du clan Sakurazuka, ce qui explique le peu d'informations que l'on a.

_-_ Sakurazuka ? J'ai manqué de bondir hors de ma chaise.

_-_ Oui, C'est une des vieilles familles d'onmyoujis, mais on sait très peu de choses sur eux. Ils restent dans l'ombre depuis toujours, au contraire des Sumeragi, par exemple, qui sont au service de la famille royale depuis des siècles.

J'ai cligné des yeux. Les révélations allaient trop vite pour moi, ce coup-ci.

_- _Les Suméragi ? A dit Shiguré.

_-_ Oui. Les Suméragi étaient -sont toujours d'ailleurs - le premier clan d'onmyoujitsu du Japon. Ça vous paraîtra sans doute étrange, mais il y a pas mal de gens qui demandent l'aide de médiums, aujourd'hui encore. Pourquoi ?

J'ai regardé Shiguré.

_-_ Nous venons de les appeler. Nous voulions savoir s'ils pouvaient nous donner des informations sur le Sakurazukamori.

Bobby a ouvert de grands yeux.

_-_ Vous avez demandé aux Suméragi ce qu'était un Sakurazukamori ? il a demandé.

_-_ Ouaip.

_-_ Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?

_-_ Rien. Elle a refusé de nous répondre.

Bobby s'est mis à rire.

_-_ Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. Les Sumeragi et les Sakurazuka ne s'aiment pas beaucoup.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

_-_ Si vous me permettez une métaphore théâtrale, je dirai que les Suméragi et les Sakurazuka sont un peu les Capulet et les Montaigu du Japon. Ils ne s'aiment _vraiment_ pas.

_-_ Et il y a une raison particulière à cela ?

_-_ Eh bien, vous voyez, le mythe Sakurazukamori, perpétré par le clan Sakurazuka, parlait d'un assassin qui utiliserait l'onmyoujitsu pour tuer. Les Suméragi étaient, quant à eux, les "protecteurs spirituels" du pays et ils surveillaient de près comment la magie était employée.

_- _Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par "surveiller" ?

_-_ l'Onmyoujitsu est un genre particulier de magie spirituelle. Peu importe que vous y croyiez ou non, il faut savoir que ce pouvoir peut être utilisé pour faire le bien comme le mal. En tant que première famille d'onmyouji, les Suméragi contrôlaient plus ou moins tous les pratiquants, aussi bien les individus isolés que les clans entiers, comme les Sakurazuka. Les deux familles protégeaient le Japon de façons très différentes, pour ne pas dire contradictoires, ce qui en toute logique, ne pouvait que provoquer un conflit. Les Suméragi n'appréciait pas beaucoup la légende du Sakurazukamori et sa façon de se servir de la magie, ils n'aimaient donc pas la famille à laquelle elle se rattachait. Ajoutez quelques membres de la famille Suméragi morts dans des circonstances étranges et de vieilles histoires d'influences politiques qui ont plusieurs fois mis les Sakurazuka dans l'embarras et vous comprendrez qu'il existe entre eux une rancune latente.

Eh bien, voilà qui était des plus intéressants… Il semblerait que Sumeragi et Sakurazuka aient une longue histoire derrière eux. Il n'y avait pas lieu de s'étonner qu'il n'ait jamais rien dit à sa grand mère…

_-_ Est-ce qu'il y a une preuve de la prétendue existence de ce Sakurazukamori ? J'ai demandé.

_-_ Vous savez que toutes les légendes sont basées sur des faits réels, inspecteur. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il y ait eu un assassin réputé parmi les Sakurazuka. J'imagine que ceci, combiné avec la conception particulière de la magie qui règne dans ce clan, a dû donner naissance au mythe d'un assassin, maître du yin et du yang.

_-_ Est-ce que vous savez autre chose de ce Sakurazukamori, Bobby-san ? A demandé Shiguré.

Bobby a haussé les épaules.

_-_ Comme je le disais, il n'y a pas grand-chose. Les mythes sont rarement excessivement détaillés et celui-ci est resté le patrimoine quasi exclusif de ces deux clans. Je ne pense pas que vous trouviez quelqu'un qui soit au courant de cette histoire à moins que, comme moi-même, ils n'aient rien de mieux à faire que d'étudier les vieilles légendes pour gagner leur vie.

_-_ Combien de temps avez-vous mis pour rassembler ces informations sur le Sakurazukamori ? J'ai demandé.

Il a froncé les sourcils. Manifestement, ses souvenirs n'étaient pas tout frais.

_-_ Je crois que je suis tombé sur le mot environ deux mois après avoir commencé mes recherches sur la tradition de l'onmyoujitsu, a-t-il dit au bout d'un moment. J'ai poursuivi mes travaux pour ma thèse pendant quelques mois - cinq ou six- après ça et je l'ai retrouvé une ou deux fois encore. Ensuite, disons que j'ai reconstitué le puzzle. Je suis détective à ma manière, j'imagine.

_-_ Plusieurs mois, donc ? ai-je demandé. En ayant accès à toutes les sources universitaires de Tokyo ?

_-_ Celles de Tokyo et beaucoup d'autres dans le pays. J'ai même effectué quelques excursions dans des temples shintô pour me familiariser avec la tradition. Notez bien que je ne cherchais pas spécialement à me renseigner sur le Sakurazukamori, mais étant donnée l'obscurité qui entoure ce mythe, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu être plus rapide.

J'ai regardé Shiguré. Si un professeur d'université avait mis plus de six mois à apprendre tout ça, je me demandais bien comment Shiro et ses charmants amis avaient pu obtenir ces renseignements en deux semaines.

_-_ Vous avez une raison particulière de vous intéresser à cette légende ? A interrogé Bobby avec curiosité. Vous connaissez quelqu'un d'autre qui s'est penché sur le problème, peut-être ? Si c'est le cas, j'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer cette personne. Elle pourrait sans doute m'aider.

J'ai fait un geste discret à l'adresse de mon partenaire.

_-_ Non, en fait le mot a été prononcé dans le cadre d'une de nos enquêtes. Nous voulions simplement savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Merci pour votre aide.

_-_ Je vous en prie, a dit Bobby en se levant poliment pour nous raccompagner. Je suis heureux si j'ai pu vous éclairer et j'espère que votre affaire sera bientôt classée.

Nous lui avons fait nos adieux et nous avons fichu le camp en vitesse. Les universités me mettent toujours mal à l'aise. Une étudiante attendait dans le couloir, en face du bureau, et elle nous a jeté un drôle de regard. Elle avait l'air plutôt tendue et elle tripotait un dossier en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure. Sans doute un devoir en retard. Eh oui, c'est le temps où la principale inquiétude dans la vie d'un individu et d'écrire trois mille mots en cinq heures. Franchement, ce n'est pas une période que je regrette.

_-_ Eh bien, je savais que Sakurazuka et Suméragi avaient une histoire, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle remontrait il y a plusieurs siècles, a soufflé Shiguré. J'ai l'impression que tout devient de plus en plus compliqué, non ?

_-_ Je ne te le fais pas dire…

J'ai jeté un œil à ma montre. Il allait falloir accélérer le mouvement si on voulait parler à Suméragi.

_-_ En même temps, ça a éclairci certaines choses.

_-_ Comme quoi ? Il m'a demandé.

_-_ Prenons les choses dans l'ordre : on sait que Masaki connaissait l'identité de son meurtrier et qu'il avait sacrément les jetons. Pourtant, ce type ne pouvait pas être une relation personnelle ou professionnelle vu l'état d'hystérie paranoïaque dans lequel il était plongé. S'il avait su précisément de qui il s'agissait, il aurait pu faire quelque chose, non ? Bon, ensuite, il n'y a aucune trace d'effraction et le système de sécurité est intact. Soit le tueur était un vrai pro, soit l'un des Masaki l'a fait entrer. Vu que Masaki était assez tendu pour braquer un flingue sur sa propre femme, je ne pense qu'il aurait été ouvrir la porte à un étranger. Quant à sa femme, elle dormait au moment du meurtre et nous avons déjà établi que les chances qu'elle soit impliquée dans l'affaire sont extrêmement faibles. Nous sommes donc obligés de conclure qu'il est entré par lui-même et, comme il n'a laissé absolument aucune preuve derrière lui, qu'il n'est pas n'importe qui. Tout ça a été minutieusement organisé et exécuté. Ce qui veut dire qu'il s'agit d'un tueur à gages, ou… (J'ai regardé Shiguré) D'un assassin.

Il y a eu un long silence.

_-_ Oh, c'est génial ! A grogné Shiguré. Quand tu dis "assassin" je m'imagine tout de suite des complots gouvernementaux, des institutions crapuleuses, des hommes en noirs etc… Tu sais, tous ces trucs que je ne supporte pas parce que c'est compliqué, sale et que, au fond, ça n'a aucun sens ?

_-_ Tu veux dire la politique ?

_-_ Exactement.

_-_ Je prends bonne note de cette impression. Revenons-en à ce que je disais. Nous cherchons donc un assassin et, à en juger par la réaction de Masaki, il devait avoir une sacrée réputation. Ensuite Masaki a écrit le nom d'un personnage mythologique, le Sakurazukamori, qui d'après ce que nous avons appris aujourd'hui est une espèce de croque-mitaine qui tue tous ceux qui représentent une "menace" pour le pays. Masaki était _certainement_ une menace.

_-_ Tu veux dire qu'il y a un malade qui se fait appeler Sakurazukamori et qui tue les gens qu'il estime être dangereux pour l'avenir du Japon ? A demandé Shiguré, visiblement dubitatif.

_-_ C'est tout à fait possible.

Shiguré a pris un air pensif.

_-_ En tous cas ce n'est pas bête, a-t-il admis. Peut-être bien qu'on a affaire à un psychopathe qui croit être un omny-truc et qui dégomme les gens. Mais tu vas avoir un sacré mal à réunir assez de preuves pour convaincre un jury de _ça_, c'est moi qui te le dis.

_-_ _Nous_ allons avoir du mal, ai-je corrigé. En tous cas Bobby a dit que les Suméragi surveillaient tous les pseudos magiciens du pays. Dépêche-toi, si on attrape Suméragi il pourra peut-être s donner une liste ou un truc dans le genre…

oOoOoOoOoOo

Nous avions vingt minutes pour intercepter Suméragi, d'après les informations que nous avait gentiment données sa grand mère. J'ai pris le volant - on devait se dépêcher et Shiguré est nettement trop poli sur la route. Pendant ce temps, il a appelé Ayako pour lui faire un briefing.

_-_ Donc, en gros, ce Sakurazukamori est une vieille créature mythologique qui devait éliminer tous ceux qui représentaient une menace pour l'empereur ou quelque chose dans le genre - Hé ! Fais gaffe ! Merde, Kobayashi, si tu veux conduire comme ça sort le gyrophare et enclenche les sirènes ! - Non, rien, Kobayashi essaye encore de nous tuer…

_-_ Eh, je t'entends, je te signale, j'ai fait remarqué en braquant d'un coup sur l'autre voie. Le conducteur de derrière n'a pas eu l'air content.

_-_ Ouais, bah, je vais me gêner, a répliqué Shiguré. Enfin, où est-ce que j'en étais ? Ah oui, ce mythe est la propriété privée de la famille Sakurazuka… Oui, le petit copain psychopathe de Suméragi. Et devine quoi ? Les Sakurazuka et les Suméragi ne s'aiment pas beaucoup. Ouais, le genre querelle ancestrale… Apparemment, ça ne plaisait pas trop aux Suméragi que les Sakurazuka tuent des gens en utilisant leur magie, en tous cas… Kobayashi, tu es conscient que tu roules à trente kilomètres au-dessus de la limitation de vitesse, hein ?

_-_ Oui, j'ai dit en appuyant un peu plus sur l'accélérateur.

_-_ Et tu te souviens qu'on est flics ?

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Je me demande pourquoi je me donne la peine de le rappeler à l'ordre… C'est pas drôle, Ayako ! Mh ? Oh…

Shiguré s'est penché en avant et a collé le téléphone à mon oreille.

_-_ Parle.

J'ai essayé de me rapprocher du combiné tout en gardant les yeux sur la route.

_-_ Ayako ?

_-_ Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais donner l'exemple aux autres automobilistes ?

_-_ Je n'utilise pas une voiture de fonction, alors… ( Je l'ai imaginée en train de rouler des yeux alors j'ai ralenti un peu. On approchait d'un feu, de toutes façons. ) Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

_-_ Oui. L'examen de toxico est arrivé. Ils n'ont rien trouvé.

_-_ Rien trouvé ? Super…

Je me suis arrêté au feu rouge. Ce serait plus facile de parler.

_-_ Donc on est de retour à la case départ.

_-_ Ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi. Par contre, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose sur les cassettes de sécurité.

_-_ Ah oui ? Quoi donc ?

_-_ Il y a quatre enregistrements. Chacun montre un angle différent de l'étage des Masaki. Sur le premier, on voit l'entrée et la porte de sortie. Sur le second, c'est le bureau du veilleur de nuit, le troisième une vue générale du couloir et sur le quatrième, il y a les ascenseurs et les issues de secours. À une heure dix-sept, chacune des caméras a un sursaut.

_-_ Un sursaut ?

_-_ Oui, une toute petite portion de la bande est effacée. C'est tellement rapide qu'on ne devrait même pas y attacher d'importance, mais vu que ça arrive aux quatre caméras, c'est très bizarre. En plus, ce n'est pas exactement au même moment. Celle de l'entrée saute à une heure dix-sept minutes et deux secondes jusqu'à une heure dix-sept minutes et cinq secondes. Celle du veilleur saute à peine une seconde, à une heure dix-sept minutes et six secondes. Celle du couloir saute quatre secondes à une heure dix-sept minutes et sept secondes et enfin, la caméra de l'ascenseur saute d'une heure dix-sept minutes et onze secondes à une heure dix-sept minutes et treize secondes. Si tu mets tout ça bout à bout, tu remarqueras que toutes ces caméras ont sauté suivant la trajectoire de quelqu'un qui traversait le couloir en direction de l'escalier. Elles ont même sauté exactement au moment où ce mystérieux individu passait devant elles. Et il y a plus : tout recommence en sens inverse à une heure vingt-neuf, onze minutes plus tard.

J'ai froncé les sourcils en tapotant sur le volant. Quand est-ce que ce satané feu allait tourner au vert ? Shiguré m'a jeté un regard et il a gigoté sur son siège. Je crois qu'il commençait à avoir mal au bras. Onze minutes. C'était suffisant pour aller jusqu'à l'appartement, tuer Masaki et revenir, mais pas pour effacer aussi consciencieusement toutes traces de son passage… Nous avions vraiment affaire à un professionnel. Et merde.

_-_ Donc toutes les caméras de surveillance ont un problème au moment exact où un mystérieux visiteur nocturne s'introduit chez les Masaki au moment du meurtre. C'est bien ce que tu es en train de me dire ?

_-_ Oui.

Le feu est enfin passé au vert et j'ai redémarré. Shiguré a été projeté sur son siège et le téléphone s'est considérablement éloigné de mon oreille.

_-_ Est-ce qu'on peut reconstituer la bande ? Ai-je crié en direction de l'appareil.

_-_ J'ai déjà demandé aux techniciens de voir, mais ils ne peuvent rien faire, a répondu la faible voix d'Ayako depuis le récepteur. Tout ce qu'on a pu retrouver c'est une demie seconde de film, celui de la caméra de l'entrée. C'est flou et sombre, mais on voit bien quelqu'un qui s'approche de la porte. D'après la taille, je dirais que c'est un homme, mais on ne voit pas du tout son visage. Il porte quelque chose qui ressemble à un long manteau noir.

_-_ Génial, mais en plein milieu de l'hiver, ça n'a rien de très original. On ne va pas arrêter tous les hommes portant un manteau noir dans cette ville. Tu n'as rien d'autre ?

_-_ Absolument rien.

_-_ Je ne comprends pas, a dit Shiguré, très fort pour être sûr qu'elle l'entendrait. Nous avons parlé à tous les vigiles de l'immeuble qui étaient de service cette nuit-là… Personne n'a vu qui que ce soit entrer après minuit.

_-_ Peut-être qu'il y en a un qui s'est endormi, ai-je suggéré.

_-_ J'en doute, a dit Ayako. Dans la plupart des résidences de ce genre, on verrouille les portes des couloirs à partir de minuit. Les agents de sécurité sont justement payés pour faire entrer les visiteurs ou les locataires qui voudraient accéder aux étages passé le couvre-feu. Donc même s'ils s'étaient endormis, ils se seraient forcément réveillés pour faire entrer le tueur.

_-_ Alors comment quelqu'un a-t-il pu entrer en passant devant toutes ces caméras qui ont mystérieusement choisi ce moment pour cesser de fonctionner ? a demandé Shiguré.

J'ai pris un virage. Nous arrivions enfin à destination.

_-_ Je n'en ai aucune idée et j'ai l'impression qu'il va falloir se dépêcher de trouver. Tu crois que ce que le prof nous a dit sur cette vieille légende peut nous être utile ?

_-_ Je crois qu'on nage en pleine science-fiction, alors il ne faut rien négliger. Enfin, plus sérieusement, si quelqu'un endosse le rôle d'un personnage mythologique, c'est qu'il doit s'imaginer œuvrer pour une grande cause, non ? Dans ce cas précis, puisque ce Sakurazukamori est censé éliminer les "menaces", je pense qu'il doit y avoir de la politique là-dessous.

_-_ C'est plus que probable, ai-je répondu. Vu que Masaki est une figure politique notoire, il y a sûrement un paquet de gens qui gagneraient à le supprimer.

_-_ Mais tous les partis ou les groupes qui seraient avantagés par sa mort ont présenté leurs condoléances, a dit Ayako. D'accord, ça ne veut pas dire grand chose, mais ça me paraît difficile à croire qu'un parti politique ait engagé un assassin pour se débarrasser de Masaki. La seule raison qui pourrait les pousser à une telle extrémité, c'est que Masaki devienne un danger immédiat. Et je ne vois qu'un seul parti pour lequel il pouvait être vraiment gênant, c'est le gouvernement actuel. Et _ça_, je ne veux pas y toucher.

_-_ Moi non plus, ne t'en fais pas. Mais peut-être que c'était une histoire de rivalités internes ? Est-ce que Masaki avait des ennemis ou des membres particulièrement ambitieux dans son équipe ?

_-_ Peut-être bien, mais ça va prendre un temps fou à vérifier, parce que celui ou celle qui a fomenté tout ça s'est visiblement donné un mal de chien pour rester discret. Laissons tomber le commanditaire jusqu'à ce qu'on ait retrouvé le meurtrier, tu veux bien ? Quand on l'aura coincé on pourra toujours lui faire cracher le morceau.

_-_ Kobayashi, a dit Shiguré, tout à coup.

_-_ Quoi ?

Shiguré regardait par la fenêtre, comme s'il observait les voitures qui passaient, mais je ne crois pas qu'il les regardait vraiment.

_-_ Qu'est-ce que Bobby nous a dit sur les bases du mythe du Sakurazukamori, déjà ?

_-_ Euh… Je me suis creusé la cervelle pour me rappeler précisément notre conversation. Que les légendes ont toujours une part de réalité et qu'il était probable qu'un des Sakurazuka ait été un grand assassin ce qui, combiné à la tradition de l'onmyou-machin, aurait donné naissance à l'histoire du Sakurazukamori. Pourquoi cette question ?

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et j'ai compris.

_-_ Tu ne penses tout de même pas à Seïshiro Sakurazuka ?

Il a haussé un sourcil pour me signaler que j'avais visé juste. Super.

_-_ Réfléchis, Kobayashi. Quand est-ce que nous avons entendu ce mot, Sakurazukamori, pour la première fois ? C'était quand nous avons accidentellement dit à Shiro et ses amis que Sakurazuka était venu chercher Suméragi au poste.

_-_ Et puis tu as bien dit que le Sakurazukamori devait être un membre du clan Sakurazuka, a remarqué Ayako qui écoutait à l'autre bout du fil. Sakurazukamori, Sakurazuka… Il y aussi cet homme sur la vidéo qui porte le grand manteau noir, n'est-ce pas ? Sans compter que ses voisins t'ont dit qu'il était de sortie toute la nuit. Tu sais aussi bien que nous que c'est un homme dangereux.

J'ai grimacé en changeant de file.

_-_ Je sais ce que tu veux dire, Ayako, j'y ai déjà pensé et, franchement, je ne suis pas convaincu. Tout ce qu'on a trouvé est basé sur quelques vieilles légendes et le reste de nos preuves est aussi consistant qu'un bol de jelly. Pour l'affaire Tanaka, nous avions beaucoup plus d'indices qui nous menaient à cet homme et il n'est pas sous les verrous.

_-_ De toutes façons, ça ne peut pas faire de mal de lui poser quelques questions sur ce mythe et sur ses activités nocturnes. Puisque vous allez voir Suméragi, vous pouvez toujours lui demander où est passé son petit ami.

oOoOoOoOo

L'adresse que nous avait donnée Lady Suméragi se trouvait en banlieue. J'ai garé la voiture devant une maison plutôt laide et Shiguré est allé frapper à la porte. Nous avons frappé plusieurs fois, mais personne n'est venu nous ouvrir. J'ai essayé de tourner la poignée. À ma grande surprise, elle n'a pas résisté : la porte était ouverte.

_-_ Bonjour, Police de Tokyo, il y a quelqu'un ?

L'intérieur de la maison était aussi triste que sa façade et carrément spartiate.

_-_ Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Les gens sont vraiment inconscients s'ils laissent leur porte ouverte en sortant, n'importe qui peut entrer chez eux, la preuve… Un instinct puissant me disait de dégainer mon revolver quand nous avons entendu un bruit qui venait de l'autre côté du couloir, à côté de la cuisine. J'ai fait signe à Shiguré et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le bruit.

C'est là que tout a commencé à déraper. On était en fin d'après-midi, mais la pièce était sombre comme s'il faisait nuit noire. Il y avait du vent, comme si une fenêtre était restée ouverte, mais il n'y avait pas un souffle quand nous étions sortis de la voiture, une minute auparavant. Et puis il y avait les lumières. Bleues et blanches, elles se baladaient dans toute la pièce, on aurait presque dit une discothèque, sauf que celles-ci ressemblaient à des oiseaux qui voletaient. Shiguré et moi somme restés dans l'encadrement de la porte, bouches bées. Au milieu de la pièce, plusieurs personnes étaient agenouillées entre quatre petites dagues, jointes par des cordelettes pour former un carré. Je pense qu'il y avait une famille- un homme et sa femme plus leurs deux petits enfants, positivement terrifiés - et un autre type qui semblait très concentré et qui incantait quelque chose. Il nous tournait le dos, mais j'ai tout de suite reconnu Subaru Suméragi.

Rétrospectivement parlant, je ne pense pas qu'être entré ait été une très bonne idée. Au moment où nous avons ouvert la porte, le vent a eu l'air de tourner et _quelque chose_ s'est jeté sur nous. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'était, mais j'étais content d'avoir mon flingue sur moi. Shiguré a crié, mais avant qu'on ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, des oiseaux blancs sont apparus devant nous. La chose - ça avait des yeux et une bouche, j'en suis sûr - s'est arrêtée. Le chant est devenu plus intense puis il y a eu un bruit métallique et sonore. Puis le silence s'est fait et la lumière est brusquement réapparue dans la pièce.

J'ai regardé Shiguré. Mon cœur battait comme si je venais de courir un marathon.

_-_ Tu as vu ça ?

Il avait l'air sacrément secoué.

_-_ Ouais…

Je me suis mordu la lèvre jusqu'à ce que mon pouls redevienne normal. Je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication parfaitement logique et rationnelle à ce que nous venions de voir, mais à ce moment-là, je n'arrivais pas à en envisager aucune. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser distraire, nous avions une sérieuse affaire en cours. Peut-être que, quand j'aurais un peu de temps à moi, j'essayerais d'élucider ce nouveau mystère. Peut-être.

Dans la cuisine, tout le monde se relevait.

_-_ Merci infiniment, Suméragi-san, a dit l'homme en s'inclinant.

Sa femme l'a imité. Les gosses le regardaient toujours avec des yeux ébahis.

Suméragi a hoché la tête mais n'a rien dit. Il a commencé à ramasser ses affaires et à les ranger dans son sac. À première vue, il portait les mêmes vêtements que la semaine précédente, ou bien il avait une collection de jeans et de pulls noirs. Plus l'écharpe rouge, bien sûr. Le mari avait l'air un peu indisposé par son silence, mais il n'osait pas faire de commentaire. La femme a serré ses enfants contre elle, puis, elle nous a enfin remarqués.

_-_ Euh… Excusez-moi mais qui êtes vous ?

Nous avons brandi nos badges sans conviction.

_-_ Police. Nous voudrions parler avec Suméragi-san.

Suméragi nous avait vu, lui aussi, et il n'avait pas l'air très content. J'ai offert un sourire forcé.

_-_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne s'agit pas d'une arrestation. Nous voulons juste vous parler.

Il nous a regardés un long moment sans rien dire, puis il a soupiré.

_-_ Vos enfants ne seront plus troublés, a-t-il dit doucement à l'homme qui avait pâli. Vous transférerez l'argent directement à la maison mère, à Kyoto.

_-_ Bien sûr.

L'homme avait l'air de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais avec Shiguré et moi sur le pas de la porte, nos badges à la main, c'était plutôt difficile. Suméragi ne leur a pas dit au revoir ou quoi que ce soit, il a juste jeté son sac sur son épaule et il est sorti, nous deux sur ses talons comme une escorte de gardes du corps. Il ne s'est pas arrêté quand on s'est retrouvé dans la rue.

_-_ Hé, vous, attendez !

Suméragi s'est arrêté au milieu de la route.

_-_ Nous voudrions vous poser une ou deux questions, Suméragi-san.

Il ne s'est même pas retourné.

_-_ Il me semble que vous m'avez posé assez de questions, déjà, inspecteurs.

_-_ Eh bien non.

Vu que Suméragi n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de revenir vers nous, nous avons marché jusqu'à lui.

_-_ Nous aimerions savoir quelques petites choses…

_-_ Comme quoi ?

_-_ Comme, par exemple, qu'est-ce qu'un Sakurazukamori ?

Suméragi s'est littéralement statufié. Je n'allais pas laisser passer ça.

_-_ Je suis sûr qu'il existe une explication très convaincante à ce pourquoi un mort écrirait le nom d'un personnage mythologique, mais malheureusement, nous ne l'avons pas encore trouvée, a dit Shiguré. Nous avons cru comprendre que vous étiez la personne la plus qualifiée pour nous répondre.

Suméragi s'est remis à marcher.

_-_ Non.

_-_ Non ? Vous ne savez rien du tout ? C'est très bizarre, quand on sait ce qu'il y a entre vous et Sakurazuka…

Il s'est arrêté à nouveau.

_-_ Alors, a fait Shiguré, désinvolte, j'espère que votre écharpe vous tient chaud durant ces longues nuits d'hiver ?

Il y a eu un silence un peu tendu.

_-_ Vous ne me croirez peut-être pas, mais je viens de vous sauver la vie, a murmuré Suméragi. Lorsque vous avez interrompu mon travail, il y a quelques minutes. J'aimerais donc que vous évitiez de m'interroger plus avant sur ce sujet.

_-_ Malheureusement, Suméragi-san, nous avons nous aussi un travail à faire et un assassin à arrêter, j'ai dit. Nous pouvons vous poser toutes les questions jugées nécessaires à l'avancement de l'enquête et vous, en tant que citoyen, vous avez le devoir de coopérer.

_-_ Il me semble, si ma mémoire m'est fidèle, que les citoyens n'ont pas l'obligation légale de répondre à ces questions, à moins d'être convoqué devant une cour de justice.

J'ai fait volte-face au même moment que Shiguré et j'ai porté la main à mon arme. Je n'ai pas dégainé, mais mon signal d'alarme personnel s'est mis à sonner dans ma tête. Seïshiro Sakurazuka nous souriait, toujours vêtu de son immense manteau noir, passé par-dessus un costume bleu marine. Ça n'arrangeait pas vraiment son aura menaçante.

_-_ Dans cette situation, a-t-il continué en retirant ses lunettes de soleil, le témoin est sous serment et mentir dans ces conditions est considéré comme un acte de mépris vis à vis de la cour. Un parjure, n'est-ce pas ?

Shiguré et moi avons échangé un regard écœuré. Ces satanés pseudo-avocats ! Les avocats savent jouer sur ce tableau et remettre en question les méthodes que nous employons pour inciter les gens à coopérer. Sakurazuka avait raison : Suméragi n'était pas obligé de nous répondre. Toutes nos menaces d'inculpation pour obstruction à la justice, c'est du bluff. En fait on ne peut vraiment l'utiliser que lorsque quelqu'un tente de dissimuler des preuves ou fait un faux témoignage, ça ne marche pas contre ceux qui refusent de parler. Les avocats conseillent souvent à leurs clients d'user de leur droit à garder le silence et ils n'ont pas tort. On ne plaisante pas quand on dit aux criminels que tout ce qu'ils diront pourra être retenu contre eux.

J'ai remarqué que Suméragi s'était considérablement raidi et regardait directement Sakurazuka

_-_ Seïshiro-san, il a dit sans que sa voix ne trahisse la moindre inflexion de plaisir ou d'ennui. C'était plus une constatation.

Sakurazuka a fait un petit signe de tête.

_-_ Bonsoir, inspecteurs. Subaru-kun.

Ses yeux - ou plutôt son œil- sont devenus légèrement plus brillants quand il a dit ce nom. Il s'est dirigé droit sur Suméragi et a posé sa main sur son épaule. Puis il s'est tourné vers nous, si bien que leurs deux regards étaient braqués sur nous.

_-_ Il y a un problème ?

J'ai essayé de me recomposer. Sakurazuka m'avait fichu les jetons en apparaissant de nulle part !

**-** 'Soir Sakurazuka-san.

C'était aussi poli que je pouvais l'être. C'était la deuxième fois que je parlais à ce type et il ne plaisait pas plus que la première. En fait, il me plaisait même encore moins. Surtout depuis qu'il se tenait au-dessus de Suméragi comme ça.

_-_ Quelle coïncidence… Mon partenaire et moi sommes justement passés à votre appartement ce matin.

_-_ Oh ? Sakurazuka m'a regardé avec étonnement. Et pourquoi ?

Suméragi avait l'air légèrement inquiet. Il a fait un pas en avant, comme pour se mettre entre son petit ami et nous.

_-_ Ce n'est rien, Seïshiro-san. Tout est réglé maintenant.

Sakurazuka n'avait pas l'air d'avoir écouté un seul mot de ce qu'il venait de dire.

_-_ Je croyais que Subaru-kun avait été lavé de tout soupçon ?

_-_ Ce n'est pas le problème, ce soir. (Personnellement, rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir que de coffrer Sakurazuka pour le meurtre de Tanaka, mais mes preuves n'auraient pas fait long feu devant un tribunal.) Avez-vous déjà entendu parler d'un certain Kubo Masaki, Sakurazuka-san ?

Suméragi avait l'air de plus en plus inquiet. Sakurazuka, par contre, paraissait songeur.

_-_ Kubo Masaki… D'après ce que j'ai lu dans les journaux, il est à la tête d'un des partis d'extrême droite candidat aux prochaines élections, n'est-ce pas ?

_-_ Vous savez autre chose ? Que vous n'auriez pas lu dans les journaux ?

Après un premier interrogatoire, j'avais compris sa technique. Toujours détourner les questions à son avantage. Mais cette fois, je jouerais le jeu jusqu'au bout. Il m'a souri.

_-_ J'ai entendu dire qu'on l'avait retrouvé mort ce matin.

_-_ Ça n'a pas l'air de vous bouleverser.

_-_ Je ne comptais pas voter pour lui.

_-_ Ah oui ? Pourquoi donc ?

Il a haussé les épaules.

_-_ Nous n'avons pas la même conception de la politique.

_-_ Seïshiro-san… (Nous avons tous regardé Suméragi qui écarquillait ses grands yeux avec une insistance suspecte.) La nuit tombe, il faudrait y aller…

_-_ Un minute, ai-je dit durement et ils se sont arrêtés tous les deux. Nous n'avons pas terminé.

C'était peut-être la lumière, mais l'œil de Sakurazuka avait l'air encore plus bizarre que d'habitude.

_-_ Sommes-nous suspectés de quoi que ce soit, inspecteur ? il a demandé.

Shiguré a souri.

_-_ Allons, allons, pas besoin de vous énerver. Nous voulons simplement savoir ce qu'est un Sakurazukamori et où on peut le trouver. ( Il a regardé Sakurazuka.) Est-ce que ce n'est pas en rapport avec l'histoire de votre famille ?

Il y a eu un silence intéressant. Suméragi était extrêmement tendu. Ses yeux trop verts passaient inlassablement de Sakurazuka à nous. Sakurazuka, lui, n'a même pas cillé.

_-_ Je connais l'histoire de ma famille, en effet, mais j'avoue ne pas voir de rapport.

_-_ Vraiment ? Vous n'auriez pas un cousin ou quelqu'un d'autre qui ferait vivre la légende ?

Sakurazuka a eu un sourire énigmatique.

_-_ Vous voulez dire que vous recherchez le Sakurazukamori à cause du meurtre de Kubo Masaki ?

_-_ Seïshiro-san…

_-_ Vous semblez inquiet, Suméragi-san ? Ai-je fait remarqué.

Il a sursauté. Ce type était aussi nerveux qu'un bleu avec un revolver chargé. Enfin, j'imagine que c'était compréhensible, vu les efforts qu'il avait déployés pour cacher sa liaison et que nous étions en train de ruiner sa mascarade. Sans compter que nous avions mis Shiro et sa grand mère au courant, mais je n'étais pas près de le lui dire.

_-_ Que voulez-vous inspecteurs ? A finalement demandé Suméragi.

_-_ Nous voulons savoir ce que faisait votre ami, hier soir, ai-je répondu sèchement. Plus précisément la nuit dernière entre une et deux heure du matin.

Sakurazuka a souri.

_-_ Ce que toute personne normale fait à cette heure là. J'étais chez moi et je dormais.

_-_ Vous ne vous êtes pas réveillé à un moment ou à un autre pour aller faire un tour ? A demandé Shiguré.

_-_ Non, bien, sûr que non.

_-_ Bizarre, ai-je dit. Figurez-vous que nous avons rencontré deux de vos voisines. Elles nous ont dit que vous étiez de sortie toute la nuit.

Vous vous souvenez de ce que je vous ai dit à propos de cet instinct qui me disait de dégainer dès que je voyais cet homme ? Eh bien au moment où je lui ai dit que nous savions qu'il était sorti, mes doigts me brûlaient littéralement et seules mes années d'entraînement m'ont permis de ne pas sortir mon flingue. Shiguré, par contre, a plongé sa main dans son manteau, prêt à braquer son arme sur lui. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Les yeux de Sakurazuka étaient carrément terrifiants.

J'ai essayé de renouer la conversation.

_-_ Ça ne colle pas, hein ? Vous nous dites que vous dormiez chez vous alors que nous savons que vous avez passé la nuit ailleurs. Je vais vous reposer la question, Sakurazuka-san : où étiez-vous à une heure la nuit dernière ?

Un long silence a suivi. Pendant ce temps, j'essayais de m'assurer que nous avions assez d'indices pour l'inculper de meurtre. Et puis, tout à coup, Suméragi a retrouvé sa voix :

_-_ Il était avec moi.

Shiguré et moi nous sommes retournés vers lui, stupéfaits. Un moment, il m'a bien semblé que Sakurazuka lui a jeté un drôle de regard, lui aussi, mais c'était si rapide que ça aurait pu être mon imagination. Suméragi nous a regardés calmement.

_-_ Vous aviez raison, inspecteurs, Seïshiro-san n'était pas chez lui hier soir. Il était chez moi.

J'ai cillé et froncé les sourcils.

_-_ De quelle heure à quelle heure ?

_-_ Eh bien, il est venu hier vers neuf heure et demi et il est reparti ce matin à huit heure, quand je suis allé travailler.

_-_ Et que venait-il faire chez vous ?

Suméragi a rougi très légèrement.

_-_ C'est une affaire personnelle.

Ah. Bon. Évidemment, j'avais mon idée quant à ce qu'ils avaient pu faire la nuit dernière et je n'avais pas vraiment envie qu'ils me donnent de détails. Mais il fallait que je m'assure que Suméragi disait la vérité et ne se contentait pas de fabriquer un alibi pour son amant.

_-_ Y a-t-il quelqu'un qui puisse confirmer vos dires, Suméragi-san ? Lui ai-je demandé.

Il nous a regardés tous les deux.

_-_ Je suis certain que vous avez compris que ma… relation avec Seïshiro-san n'est pas très ébruitée, a-t-il dit doucement. Nous nous donnons du mal pour que les choses restent ainsi. C'est pour ça que Seïshiro-san vous a dit qu'il était chez lui hier.

Hum… Ça se tenait. C'était même relativement logique si on en croyait ce que Bobby nous avait dit sur l'histoire de leurs familles. Merde.

Sakurazuka regardait toujours Suméragi avec cette étrange intensité, comme s'il avait complètement oublié que nous étions là. Puis, il a pris la main de Suméragi dans la sienne et il a embrassé sa paume. Suméragi a fermé les yeux.

Je vous ai dit que j'avais vu Shiguré et Izuru devenir subitement _affectueux_ dans des lieux publics. C'est simplement embarrassant. Le geste de Sakurazuka était plus sensuel qu'autre chose et certainement beaucoup plus choquant. Encore plus que la petite scène qu'il avait jouée dans la salle d'interrogatoire, la semaine passée. Cette fois-là, au moins, ils s'étaient trouvés dans une autre pièce et on pouvait penser qu'ils n'étaient pas conscients d'être observés. Mais _ça_, c'était un véritable défi. Il cherchait à nous provoquer, à nous faire réagir. Naturellement, nous n'avons rien fait.

Sakurazuka nous a jeté un regard amusé, le visage à moitié dissimulé par les doigts de Suméragi. S'il ne se moquait pas de nous, je veux bien être relégué à la circulation. Je l'ai dit déjà et je le dirai encore, je n'aime _vraiment_ pas ce type.

_-_ Bien, inspecteurs, nous a cordialement dit Sakurazuka, si vous n'avez plus besoin de nous, nous aimerions aller dîner.

J'ai grimacé.

_-_ Très bien. Passez une bonne soirée.

Shiguré avait déjà reculé, alors je l'ai imité. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de les laisser filer.

Sakurazuka nous a fait son horrible sourire, serrant toujours la main de Suméragi avec cette tendresse possessive qui semblait lui plaire.

_-_ Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, s_ousakan-san_.(1) Nous allons passer une excellente soirée.

Merde. Merde, merde, merde. Je pouvais voir ses yeux qui se foutaient de nous quand nous sommes remontés dans la voiture. Shiguré n'avait pas l'air content non plus. En fait, il n'a même pas fait de commentaire quand je nous ai précipités sur la route à cent à l'heure. Nous venions de laisser partir notre suspect Numéro Un au restaurant.

Comme je le disais, merde.

-

(1) s_ousakan-san _est un mot du dix-septième siècle qui signifierait "très honorables investigateurs des évènements, des lieux et des gens". En gros, il se fout méchamment d'eux.

Voilà l'entrevue tant attendue ! Non mais franchement, essayer d'inculper le Sakurazukamori…

Enfin, il reste encore un chapitre… À votre avis, comment s'achèvera cette charmante histoire ?


End file.
